Help Me Help You
by HermioneWinchester21
Summary: AU. Set in Victorian England, Hermione's reputation has taken a substantial blow. A damaging and false rumor has spread that Hermione did more than provide information to Harry during the battle with Tom Riddle. How will she fix her reputation, and how does Draco Malfoy fit into that solution? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you for taking the time to read this. This is my first fanfiction and I appreciate any constructive responses. All spelling and grammar errors are mine. The memory in this chapter is in italics. Please enjoy the story.**

 **I am a published author (more info in profile) but I am not JK Rowling. If I was I would have put Draco and Hermione together like they should be :)**

Hermione stared at the household budget. She had heard that things were bad, but she didn't realize how bad. She ran her hands through her curly brown hair and sighed. Her father would be home soon. After dinner, she would have to talk with him.

Edward Granger was a well-respected physician and worked for many upper class families in Victorian England. When it was discovered his only child possessed magical abilities, he began working for more wizarding families as an "old world" physician to pay for her boarding school.

Hermione finished her paperwork and stacked it into a neat pile on the desk. She looked at the clock, ticking loudly against the wall. Three in the afternoon. Her father would be home in an hour. Plenty of time for her to work on her favorite past time.

She aparated to the small library next door to the study. Finding her favorite book, Hermione slid into the soft leather couch near the window. Tracing her fingers over the title of Hogwarts: A History, she thought back to her first day at Hogwarts Boarding School for Boys.

 _The great hall of Hogwarts was decorated in ice and candles. Small decorated Christmas trees were places along the walls and in three of the corners while a large decorated tree that almost touched the ceiling sat in the fourth corner. The five person orchestra sat on the raised dais at the front of the room. The Yule ball brought together the young wizards from Hogwarts with the lovely witches of Beauxbatons Boarding School for Ladies._

 _Many of the gentlemen had asked ladies to dance, and were twirling them around the floor. Hermione, however, sat back towards the door. She should have stayed behind to study in the library, not being a wall flower at a party she did not want to be at. Taking a deep breath, she looked out the windows at the dark snowing sky, wondering how much more time she would be subjected to this._

 _"Headmaster, may I have a word with you," Madam Maxime asked at the opened door near to where Hermione stood. Madam Maxime was the Headmistress at Beauxbaton's and an extremely tall woman. Being part giant, she stood almost a full head above the elderly man next to her. Despite her height, she was very graceful. She floated next to her escort in her blue evening gown._

 _"Madam Maxime, how may I help you," the headmaster replied. The headmaster of Hogwarts was a tall man with deeply graying hair and beard. His crimson dress robes fit nicely into the Christmas theme. The cloak attached to his collar pooled around his feet as he stood near the headmistress. He smiled at Maxime, but the smile never reached his eyes._

 _"Well, Albus, I seem to have a slight problem with one of my students."_

 _"What is this problem?"_

 _"Well, I have a student who has almost completed her entire studies." Madam Maxime began to sound upset._

 _"That sounds like good news," the headmaster commented._

 _"It would be, if she wasn't only a fourth year student. She has been taking advanced classes since her first day. I think she could teach the courses now. She needs something more advanced than what Beauxbatons can provide."_

 _"What is it you are asking Maxime?"_

 _"I would like Hermione to attend Hogwarts." At hearing her name, Hermione sunk back against the wall to listen better to the conversation._

 _"Maxime, this is a boarding school for young men. I do not believe it would be wise to install a young lady, no matter how smart, into this school."_

 _"Albus, you know I do not make this request lightly. If she was any other girl, I would not say anything. But Hermione is different. She requires much more than we can provide. She is not one to know household spells and then be married off._

 _"There are too many things to work out. Where would she sleep? How would she complete almost four years of study to compete against fourth year wizards?" Hermione was holding her breath. To go to Hogwarts and learn advanced potions and defense against the dark arts had been her dream since learning of her powers. Her gender immediately impeded that dream._

 _"Albus, this is your chance to expand Hogwarts to include ladies. Think of Hermione as a trial. I guarantee you she will not disappoint." Albus ran his hands over his long gray beard, thinking over the situation. A smile came over his lips._

 _"Alright Maxime, your student can start the beginning of the new year. She will enroll in classes with the other four year students. I will send over the book list and further information in a few days."_

 _"Thank you, Albus." The Headmaster nodded and walked towards the dancing couples._

At seven in the evening, Hermione and her parents retired to the parlor for their after dinner coffee and brandy. Edward Granger poured himself a brandy and stood near the fireplace while the ladies poured their coffees and sat down on the couch.

Edward was a tall man with dark brown hair. His chocolate brown eyes were the only physical feature Hermione inherited from him. At almost fifty, he was in excellent physical condition. He was kind to his family but was stern with his rules in the house.

Abigail Granger was almost a foot shorter than her husband. Her soft brown curly hair was always perfectly pinned atop her head. Her blue eyes were accented well with her make-up. She boasted her waist size to be twenty inches below what was typically accepted in society for her age.

"Father, we need to discuss something." Hermione said as she sat down on the couch.

"Hermione," her mother scolded. "Let your father start." Abigail was constantly trying to instruct her daughter in social etiquette. Hermione was polite, but only followed the etiquette rules she liked. Edward never seemed bothered with his outspoken daughter.

"No, Abigail, it is alright. Hermione dear, what is troubling you?" He took a large drink of his brandy, as if preparing himself from what was to come.

"I was going over the household expenses and noticed a significant drop in the income for the last few months."

Edward sighed deeply and quickly finished his brandy before pouring himself a second glass. It was rare for him to pour another glass.

"I was at Mrs. Bones' residence today, treating a minor wound from her daughter Sarah. After which, I was informed by Mrs. Bones that my services were no longer required. This is the fourth house I have been released from this month." Edward refused to look at his wife and daughter as he spoke.

"Edward, good heavens!" Abigail blurted. "What is the reasoning for these dismissals?"

"Unfortunately, my dear, it is because of Hermione." Abigail looked horrified at Hermione.

"Hermione, what have you done?" Her mother exclaimed. Hermione stared at her mother, eyes wide in shock.

"I have done nothing! Father, what is this all about?" She turned towards her father, setting her coffee on the table.

"I asked Mrs. Bones about the reason. According to her, this has something to do with the war and your involvement."

"You explained that you were not involved, Hermione." Abigail was on the verge of tears. Hermione had told them of the battle that began towards the end of her schooling at Hogwarts. Her best friend, Harry Potter, was at the center of that battle. He had fought against a sinister wizard named Tom Riddle multiple times throughout his life. It wasn't until Hermione's research of horcruxes was Harry able to defeat Tom with the help of his school friends Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

"I was not involved. I only informed Harry with some vital information about the enemy. I was nowhere near the battles. I do not understand!" Seven months ago, Hermione snuck out of Hogwarts in the shadows of the night to the Shrieking Shack where Harry, Ronald, and Neville were hiding. It took her three days to make the journey, through thick forest and road patrols to reach them. She stayed the night in the shack as the three of them created a plan to defeat Tom Riddle. It would have been the four of them but Ronald fell asleep quickly during the planning. Hermione waited until the next night to sneak back to Hogwarts.

"Whatever happened," Edward cut in. "The upset this has caused in the wizarding society has now impacted my business. I have lost all of my customers. I will try to start my business in the non-magical world again but it will take some time. We only have a few months' worth of money before we are broke."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has read the first chapter and sent reviews. I am awestruck that so many people from all over the world have read the story so far. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.**

 **Again, I am a published author (info in my profile), but I did not write Harry Potter. I only borrowed the characters for a bit. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Hermione sent her owl Wicket to deliver two invitations for tea that afternoon. It had been only three months since Tom Riddle was defeated by Harry and the wizarding world had come back into order. Hermione graduated two weeks after the final battle at the top of her class at Hogwarts. Her best friends, Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood were able to come to her graduation. After graduation, Hermione returned to the sanctuary of her home to be with her parents.

At three in the afternoon, Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, and her escort Ronald Weasley arrived by horse and entered the Granger residence for tea. Harry stood a full six inches above Hermione. The two had met at the Yule Ball in their fourth year. His black hair was in a constant state of disarray, hidden under his black hat. His white shirt peaked out beneath his dark green jacket, accenting his bright green eyes. Harry inherited his money from his deceased parents and had been raised by his uncle, Sirus Black since he was a baby.

Ginevra was the youngest of the Weasley family. The Weasley's were considered an upper class family, as were the Potters and Blacks, with family history going back generations. Ginevra was the first lady born into the family. Her bright red hair, a trademark of the Weasley line, danced like fire wherever she went. She was always careful to keep up on her appearance. Her make-up was always perfect, even when they were attending Beauxbatons. Despite Ginevra being a year younger than Hermione through school, they quickly became friends. Ginevra was on holiday for the summer before she would return to school.

Ronald Weasley was the youngest male of the Weasley family and Ginevra's older brother. He also sported the bright red hair like his sister. Ronald was a few inches taller than Harry with dark brown eyes. Ronald had been friends with Harry since they were young boys.

"Ginevra!" Hermione exclaimed as she brought her friend into a hug. Ginevra returned the hug with as much enthusiasm. The two ladies released the hug and smiled at one another. Harry stepped into the room behind Ginevra, receiving a large hug from Hermione.

"Hermione, how are you?" Harry enveloped the woman who was more of a sister to him than anything else. She had done so much for him in the past few years.

"I have been better," Hermione replied as she released Harry from the hug as Ronald entered the Granger home. Hermione and Ronald had a difficult relationship. When Hermione began at Hogwarts, the two would fight and bicker on a consistent basis. Then at the beginning of the war, something changed for Ronald. Hermione didn't know what exactly had happened, but he became more affectionate towards her. He spoke kinder, smiled more, and touched her whenever possible and appropriate.

"Hello Ronald," Hermione gave Ronald a chaise hug, ending it quicker than either Ginevra or Harry's. She led her guests to the patio outside where the tea was waiting.

The four seat square table sat in the center of the patio in the full sunlight. A soft breeze was slightly moving the white table linen adorning the table. A silver teapot with four silver cups sat on the table with small sandwiches and desserts. The four people took their seats, Ronald moving quickly to pull Hermione's chair out for her. Harry pulled Ginevra's chair out for her before taking his own.

"It has been ages since we were together," Hermione began as she reached for the tea.

"Why are you not using magic, Hermione," Ginevra asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"My mother does not approve of magic, and I never know when she is watching," Hermione replied.

"That is absurd!" Before Hermione could argue, Ginevra retrieved her wand from the side pocket on her cream colored dress and bewitched the teapot to serve the guests. Once the tea was poured, the teapot settled back softly on the table. Hermione smiled and shook her head. Retrieving her own wand, she cast a silencing charm around the table and guests.

"Something must be wrong," Harry commented.

"I would rather keep this conversation private from my mother," Hermione replied.

"Whatever the problem is, Hermione, we are here for you," Ronald reached out his hand across the table, which Hermione took for comfort.

"My father has been a doctor for many wizarding families who were trying more muggle forms of healing," Hermione began. "But since our graduation, something has happened. A rumor involving myself has surfaced in the wizarding community and is now impacting my father's business. We are all but broke and I have no idea what to do."

"Oh dear, Hermione," Ginevra gasped, her hand covering her mouth. Hermione gripped Ronald's hand slightly tighter.

"What can we do to help?" Ronald offered.

"The first thing I need to know is what this rumor exactly states." Hermione replied, releasing Ronald's hand. "It is too difficult to fight a ghost." She looked across the table to Harry, who had begun to look anywhere but at the table. She studied him for a moment before getting his attention.

"You know what the rumor is Harry," Harry looked up to find three sets of eyes on him.

"You have to know, Hermione," Harry blurted. "I tried to stop this before it gained much ground. I tried to lay this rumor to rest before things got out of hand."

"For Merlin's sake, Harry," Ginevra said. "Tell us what the rumor says about Hermione."

"W-well, the rumor is that, when you came to the Shrieking Shack and stayed the night, there was more to it than just sleeping." Hermione felt as if a cold bucket of water had been dropped on top of her. She was no longer seen as pure in the eyes of society. A girl only had her brains and reputation, and now she lost one.

"Who would start such a vile and untrue rumor?" Ginevra asked, staring intently at Harry.

"I'm not sure," Harry began. "After the war, I was questioned by many people in the Ministry. There were perhaps hundreds who heard my story and what Hermione did for us."

"Why did you even tell them at all about Hermione?" Ronald asked.

"I wanted everyone to know what she had done for us. If it was not for Hermione, we would have not survived against Tom Riddle. Hermione should get as much recognition as we did. I never thought it would cause such a backlash." Hermione smiled kindly towards Harry.

"I know this was not your intention, Harry," She reassured him. "I appreciate the intended gesture towards me." Harry smiled weakly back to Hermione. "I do not know where to go from here. Societal etiquette is not my expertise." The group sat in silence drinking their tea as they thought of ways to help.

"What about a party?" Ginevra suggested.

"You will find any excuse to throw a party will you not," Ronald said between bites of his sandwich.

"This is not a situation to throw a party about, Ronald. This is to get Hermione's mind off the problem at hand. Harry could throw a party to visit with his schoolmates."

"Ginevra," Harry began. "I'm sure you have heard the stories from Ronald about the gentlemen we went to school with. They are not going to come to a party where there are no ladies present." Ginevra smiled sweetly, but her eyes had a devilish hint to them.

"That is why you let me invite ladies from Beauxbaton's on your behalf." Harry and Ronald tried to find fault in her proposal, but were unsuccessful. Harry looked to Hermione for support.

"Harry," Hermione said. "I have known Ginevra for many years. If you do not put on this party now, you will never hear the end of her complaint." Harry took a deep breath and sighed in defeat.

"Very well then. We will set the party for next week." Ginevra squealed in excitement. The four continued to drink their tea and eat what was left of the sandwiches after Ronald had managed to consume most of them. The rest of the time was spent making plans for the party and gossiping about former classmates.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione arrived at the Potter mansion at seven. Since the murder of his parents when he was an infant, Harry had lived with his uncle Sirius Black. Sirius was the only male heir in the Black family and the only child unmarried. His sisters, Narcissa, Lily, and Bellatrix, had all married into prominent wizarding families. A few months after Harry was born, Lily and her husband James were found murdered in the forest on their land. Sirius insisted on raising his nephew and godson himself and in the Potter mansion.

Hermione walked up the white marble staircase to the three story pink mansion. The mansion was large compared to Hermione's home, but considered standard to most mansions. Six large bedrooms dominated the third floor, each with their own private water closet. The second floor held another bedroom, a recreation room, a private study, an office, and the servant's quarters. The first floor held the large dining room, music room, sitting room, living space, a family study, the ball room, the kitchen, and the large library. During the summers, Hermione would visit Harry and spend countless hours in the library, enjoying the variety of magical and muggle books on the shelves.

At the top of the marble staircase, a large oak door stood opened with dancing yellow orbs above the door. Sirius stood on the inside of the doorway with a large smile on his face.

Sirius was a tall man nearing fifty. His soft curly brown hair framed his square face. His short beard and mustache always was neat and trim. Blue gray eyes pierced into whatever he was looking at. He looked like a man who had been through too many wars and lost much in the process.

"Hermione!" Sirius said as she neared the door. "My dear, it has been too long. How are you?" He reached for her black cloak, revealing a shimmering light blue evening dress underneath.

"I am well, Sirius, thank you." She curtsied to him as he gestured for her to enter further into the home. Sirius handed Hermione's cloak to the house elf that stood behind him.

"I am glad to hear that. When Harry told me of your concerns, I had hoped you would avail yourself to this distraction."

"I am hoping this party will help to abate those concerns." Hermione smiled, but didn't feel the sentiment behind her words. She almost did not attend the party. If she had not, she would have never heard the end from Ginevra.

"Enjoy yourself tonight." Sirius gave her a slight bow.

"Thank you, Sirius. Good evening Dobby." Hermione slightly curtsied to both Sirius and the house elf, Dobby.

"Miss Mione," Dobby replied before disappearing with Hermione's cloak. Hermione made her way past the two white marble circular staircases to the ballroom. The music from the five person orchestra cascaded down from the second floor, flooding throughout the house. The white and gold ballroom was already filled with people. Hermione recognized many ladies from Beauxbatons in her year and Ginevra's, as well as many of the gentlemen in her year from Hogwarts. Couples were already filling the dance floor, while many people were standing around the outside talking and laughing.

Ginevra was in the middle of the dance floor in a dark green evening gown, giving her hair the appearance of living fire. Her partner, Seamus Finnigan, clung to her with each step.

Hermione knew most of the reason behind the party was for Ginevra to find a husband. The Weasley family was as old as lineage as the Potters and Blacks. The family had fallen on hard times, beginning with Ginevra and Ronald's grandfather. The name still held an air of upper class status but they were treated as middle class, with Ginevra and Ronald's father Arthur Weasley working in the Ministry of Magic. Though they had not grown up together, Hermione could tell that Ginevra would not be satisfied with her station until she married into the upper class of wizarding society. Hermione's fall from grace was a perfect excuse for Ginevra to convince Harry to throw a party and help her find a suitable match.

Hermione moved from the ballroom into the living room. The living room was painted in a medium tan color, with rich hardwood floors. White and gold sofas and chairs dotted the floor of the room, providing ample seating for those who were not dancing at the moment. Harry and Ronald stood near one of the large windows facing the well-manicured lawns. Hermione walked through the room, greeting people she knew with a slight curtsy as she made her way to the two boys.

"Hermione!" Harry said as she approached. He quickly enveloped her in a big hug. Ronald tried to give her a hug, but Hermione curtsied before he could. He smiled and bowed to her.

"Hermione, I am glad you were able to be here." Ronald said.

"Hello Harry, Ronald. The party is wonderful."

"Well," Harry said. "If Ginevra is involved, it was bound to be extravagant." The three laughed. "I trust you will do me the honor of a dance later, Hermione."

"I as well." Ronald said. Hermione curtsied to both gentlemen and went to mingle with her former classmates.

Two hours later, Hermione and Ginevra sat in the living room, having made many turns on the dance floor. As the two were gossiping about the ladies at the party, Hermione noticed a tall blonde man with silver eyes staring at her. He stood across the room talking to Zacharias Smith, his eyes flitting to Hermione during his conversation.

"Ginevra," Hermione began. "Why is Lord Malfoy here?" When Hermione began at Hogwarts, she was immediately the recipient of male prejudice. Many of the gentlemen at Hogwarts, including some of the teachers, believed that Hermione was not smart enough to learn the same material as the other male students. For the first three months her only companions were Harry, Ronald, and Neville. The others were never forward enough to say cruel words to her face. They would say things in passing, whisper behind her back, and write deterring notes to her.

After three months, when her grades reflected her intelligence, the comments and notes slowly dissipated. Only a handful of the students continued their cruelty, of which Draco Malfoy was one. For three and a half years Hermione scored the highest in every class, and in second place was Draco. It was not until their last year of school when the war came to its peak did Draco finally cease his malice. During the war, Draco's father, Lord Lucius Malfoy, fought with Tom Riddle and subsequently died during the final battle. Draco and his mother, Lady Narcissa Malfoy, stayed out of the fighting.

"Oh, well Draco and Harry are cousins." Ginevra replied. Hermione stared wide eyed at her friend.

"You do not jest?"

"Yes, Lord Draco's mother Narcissa, and Harry's mother Lily were sisters. Narcissa's maiden name is Black. I believe he invited Draco out of courtesy." Hermione turned to look at Draco. His gaze was still on her. His eyes were not cruel like they were in school. His gaze was different, more possessive. Hermione shivered involuntarily.

"I believe I have recovered enough," Hermione stood and turned to Ginevra. "Let us take another turn on the dance floor." Ginevra quickly stood and linked her arm with Hermione, practically pulling her into the ballroom.

Inside the ballroom couples danced in two long rows, facing their partners. Harry was dancing with Miss Luna Lovegood, a day dreamy blonde and good friend of Hermione and Ginevra's. Ronald was dancing with Miss Lavender Brown, a fiery brunette who was far more forward than was appropriate for a lady. Why Ginevra thought to invite her, Hermione did not know.

"Ginevra," Neville spoke behind the two ladies. "May I have the next dance?" Neville seemed to tower above the two ladies. His dark brown hair was trimmed perfectly, accentuating his green-brown eyes. Ginevra smiled and nodded. The two walked towards the end of the room, waiting for the dance to end.

Hermione stood near the door of the ballroom and watched the couples dance. She noticed that Ronald watched her rather than his partner, much to Lavenders' dismay. The music ended and the couples applauded the orchestra above them.

"Dance with me," a deep voice breathed into Hermione's ear. Her breath caught in her throat. Not even Harry had ever been that close to her, and they were practically family. Hermione turned to find Lord Malfoy merely inches from her. She took a step back and looked down to see his hand waiting to take hers. Looking back into his eyes, she reluctantly took his hand. Draco led Hermione to the opposite end of the ballroom from Ginevra and Neville as the next dance began. As the dance started, Hermione shook out of her stupor.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked when the two came together.

"Dancing, I should think that was obvious." Draco replied.

"I mean what are you doing with me?

"Have you not recovered from your prior turns on the dance floor?"

"But you hate me," Hermione's gaze narrowed on Draco.

"Hate is such a strong word." He smiled devilishly at her.

"Why are you dancing with me, then?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes.

"There could be many reasons," Draco began. "Perhaps I wish to apologize for my behavior during our schooling. Perhaps I enjoy seeing the distraught look on Weaslebee's face." Hermione looked down the row of couples to see Ronald staring intently at her, clearly upset. "Or perhaps I have devised a ruthless plan, the beginning of which starts with a dance." He flashed the classic Malfoy grin that typically made women swoon. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked elsewhere in the room.

"So which reason is it?" Hermione asked after a few moments. Draco smiled again.

"Well, I am gaining immense delight from Weaslebee's displeasure."

"His name is Mr. Weasley," Hermione stated firmly. "If you cannot be polite in my company, then we will conclude this dance now." Draco took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"You are right, forgive my rudeness." The song ended and the couples applauded the orchestra. "Meet me out on the terrace." Draco breathed into her ear once more. Hermione turned to ask him why but found the blond had disappeared from the room.

"Why were you dancing with Draco?" Ronald came up behind her, his dress robes flapping behind him. Hermione stared at Ronald, her brows furrowed.

"He asked me to dance," she replied. "I should think that was obvious."

"You are to have nothing to do with him," Ronald firmly stated. "He is a vile, devious creature. A criminal like his father." Hermione was not sure if the anger in his words was directed at her or Draco. Taking a deep breath, she fixed her gaze on Ronald.

"Listen to me carefully Ronald," she began in a low tone. "I may care for you as if you were family, but make no mistake you are not. You do not have the right to impose your thoughts and opinions onto what I do. If you have concern with whom I dance with, keep it to yourself." Hermione turned and walked briskly out of the ballroom back towards the living room. As she walked through the doorway, she could hear Lavender call for Ronald.

Inside the living room, most of the guests were too wrapped up in their conversations to notice Hermione. Taking the opportunity, she walked to the side door and slipped through onto the terrace. A breeze greeted her outside, the hair on her arms standing at attention in the cool air. The smell of lilies from the garden perfumed the air. A full moon bathed the white marble terrace in a soft silvery glow. Yellow floating orbs lit the stairs to the grounds. Hermione found Draco leaning against the stone railing along the terrace, his blonde hair glowing in the moonlight.

"I assume 'won won" had some words for you after the dance," Draco observed as she walked towards him, using Lavender's ridiculous pet name for Ronald.

"Is what Ronald says to me any of your concern?" She asked.

"I suppose not. You were always able to take care of yourself where he was concerned."

"Mr. Malfoy, what business did you wish to discuss?" She was quickly growing tired of his games.

"Is there any truth to the rumors spreading through society?" She could see his teeth glowing in the moonlight.

"My time can be better spent with others than out here inappropriately discussing my sexual history. Good evening, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione turned to go back into the party.

"I have the solution to your problems."

"What would that be?" She asked, not turning to him.

"Marry me."

Hermione froze mid step. Surely she misheard him.

"I beg your pardon."

"Think about this logically," He began. "This little rumor has spread like fire through wizarding society. Your reputation is destroyed. Currently, your only option for marriage is some poor gentlemen from the muggle world who is afraid of magic."

She could feel the heat from his body coming from behind her. She shivered in the warm night air.

"I would never marry a woman with a truly tarnished reputation. Marrying me would assist in repairing your reputation. There is also the matter of your father and his financial difficulties." Hermione finally turned to face Draco. "If we were to wed, I could help with the matter of his failing business and decreasing funds."

"What is your advantage in this marriage?" She could see the logic in his argument. This would fix her reputation and more importantly her family's financial problem. But this was Draco Malfoy. He always had an advantageous plan.

"Do we have an accord or not?"

Hermione sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. She hated how her father was suffering because of her. His argument was logical. Despite his behavior during their schooling, he was as intelligent as her. This was most likely the only solution to her problem.

"Do not make me regret this decision, Draco" Draco smiled and kissed Hermione's hand.

"I will arrive after the morrow to discuss details with your father." Hermione nodded, feeling as if she had just made a deal with the devil.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to everyone for the positive comments. I appreciate you taking the time to write your review.**

 **Again, I am a published author (please take a moment to check out the info in my profile) but my main guy is David, not Harry. Enjoy!**

"Hermione, enter." Edward Granger called from his study. Hermione passed Draco leaving as she entered the room and shut the door. Her father's study was painted with a dark emerald green. Dark hard wood floors and furniture accented the walls. Two windows brightened the room. Bookshelves lined the walls filled with textbooks. Edward sat behind his desk, staring out the window. His hands were clasped in front of him, resting on his lap. Hermione stood at the edge of the desk near the windows.

"Is this a smart match?" Edward asked after a few moments of silence. He was still looking out the window.

"I believe it is." Hermione hated to lie to her father. Draco's promise would solve her family's financial strife. Aside from that, she could only hope to be happy in this marriage.

"Do you love him," Edward turned towards his daughter. Hermione met her father's brown eyes. His life had been devoted to his only child. She knew he only wanted the best for her.

"Yes, I do." Hermione could feel her heart constricting in her chest as she spoke. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. She dimly thought the curciatus curse could not feel worse. Edward stood and walked around his desk to his daughter, enveloping her in a tight embrace.

"That is all I wanted to know." Hermione returned her father's hug. The two walked out of the office, finding Draco waiting in the hall. For a brief moment, Hermione thought for sure he almost looked worried.

"I trust everything is in order," Draco asked. Edward nodded at Draco. "Excellent. Shall we plan for the wedding a week from tomorrow?" Both Edward and Hermione stared wide eyed at Draco.

"That is awfully quick." Edward commented.

"I see no reason to extend the engagement, do you?" Draco asked. Neither Hermione or her father could think of a reasonable reason. "Well then, shall we go over the wedding details Hermione? Perhaps over a cup of tea?" Hermione agreed and the two bid her father goodbye.

Hermione led Draco out to the patio, telling the maid to bring tea along the way. The afternoon sun warmed the patio enough for the two to sit comfortably outside. Once the tea and cups had been placed on the table, the maid scurried back into the house. Hermione looked around before casting a shield spell around the two. Even if her mother was nearby, she wouldn't hear any of their conversation.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, what are you playing at?" She asked as she poured the tea.

"My dear Miss Granger, I have no idea what you are referring to," Draco leaned back in his seat, slowly sipping his tea.

"This whole situation," Hermione's nails were digging into her hands. "I cannot understand what you have to gain from this marriage. I do not understand why you even asked me to marry you. This whole situation is unbelievable." Hermione sat back into her chair in a huff.

"What is unbelievable is the fact you actually said yes to my proposal."

"I said yes to help out my father. He does not deserve the backlash my supposed crime inflicted. You provided a solution to my problem."

"Let us speak plainly then. I plan to put forth my efforts into making this marriage for all purposes look real. I expect you to do the same. This is not a marriage of convenience for me."

"Agreed Mal-, Draco." Draco smiled and set his teacup down.

"Thank you, Hermione. Now what would you like at your wedding" Hermione dropped the shield spell and the two talked for over an hour planning out the details of their wedding. At three in the afternoon, the maid came out and interrupted their conversation.

"Pardon me miss," the maid bobbed a quick curtsey. "But there is a Mr. Ronald Weasley here to see you."

"Dear Merlin," Hermione said shaking her head. "Send him in, Lynore." The maid bobbed again and disappeared into the house.

"What could he want?" Draco asked as he cast a warming charm on his cold tea.

"I have no idea. He will not be happy when he discovers who I am engaged to. Would you agree to take a turn around the garden?" Draco sighed as he rolled his eyes. He pulled out his chair and gave Hermione a curt nod before disappearing behind the side of the house. She watched him walk away, not hearing Ronald come towards her.

"Hermione," Ronald nodded towards her, drawing her attention. Hermione nodded in return but did not stand up.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Ronald?"

"I have figured out a solution to your problem." A smile plastered across his face. "Marry me."

"What did you say?" Hermione blinked several times, trying to shake the fog in her mind.

"If we get married it will salvage your reputation." His eyes lit up as he spoke. "Marry me?" Hermione could have sworn she heard laughter in the distance.

"Ronald, I appreciate your gesture and proposal but I am afraid I have to decline." Ronald walked around and kneeled down next to her seat.

"If this concerns your pride, do not worry."

"It is not my pride. Another has already come to the same conclusion and asked for my hand." Ronald smiled as he stood again.

"Ah, Harry has already come to the quick. Smart man."

"It was not Harry," she cut him off. Ronald had a puzzled look on his face for a moment.

"Then who could have proposed?"

"We went to the same school, Ronald. I know more gentlemen than just you and Harry."

"So who proposed?"

"I did," Draco walked around the corner of the house. Standing in the sunlight made his blonde hair glow. His broad shoulders looked strong and intimidating. He was a few inches taller than Ronald but his posture made him tower over him. Ronald stood back aghast, his hands flexing close.

"Hermione, would you care to explain what the hell is going on?" Ronald said through clenched teeth.

"Ronald! Your language." Hermione chided.

"What is there to explain?" Draco spoke in a calm voice, which appeared to aggravate Ronald even more. "I proposed and she accepted."

"Understand Malfoy, I do not know what you are playing at but I will discover what is going on." Hermione stood up from her chair and stood in between Ronald and Draco.

"Ronald, please," Hermione begged, her palms down.

"Are you under a curse?" Ronald asked, stepping forward to inspect her.

"Do you really believe I would put her under a curse?" Draco asked. "Believe me, Mr. Weasley, I do not need to use a spell for Hermione to marry me." Ronald's eyes flashed red. He swiftly pulled out his wand from his side jacket pocket and pointed it at Draco and Hermione. As Ronald was pulling out his wand, Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her behind him, retrieving his own wand in the process. The two men stared at one another with their wands raised for a few moments.

"You must have done something to Hermione," Ronald said. "There is no other reason she would agree to such a marriage with the likes of you."

"I did do something to Hermione," he replied with an evil smile. "Much more than you could do." Ronald's eyes flash red again as he cast a hex at Draco. He deflected it easily and did no more. Ronald was visibly shaking where he stood. Hermione shook out of her shock and stepped in front of Draco, pulling his outstretched wand arm down. Draco let her gentle touch bring his arm to his side, his cold eyes never leaving Ronald.

"You should leave now," Hermione said to Ronald. Her eyes were wide with shock at his behavior. Ronald and Draco were never close during their years at Hogwarts but she never thought Ronald could attack anyone. Ronald briefly looked at Hermione before he apparated away.

Hermione released a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding. She heard Draco also take in a deep breath as he put his wand back into his pocket. Turning around, she saw him rake his fingers through his platinum hair. She should have been angry with him for the argument. His protectiveness towards her when Ronald pulled his wand seemed to be tempering that anger.

"I must take my leave," Draco said. He quickly gave Hermione a kiss on her hand before apparating away leaving Hermione to wonder about his sudden disappearance.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate your feedback. We are finally at the wedding. But trust me, this story is far from over.**

 **As usual, I am a published writer (info in my profile) but I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. Enjoy!**

On Wednesday the next week Hermione and her parents arrived by carriage at the Malfoy Manor at eight in the morning. The wedding was scheduled at eleven with the reception right afterwards. Only a small handful of guests would be at the wedding. The ceremony would take place on the grounds of the manor, so Draco insisted Hermione get ready at the manor.

The Malfoy Manor was four stories tall and almost solid black obsidian. Six tall obsidian pillars stood at the entrance of the home. Each pillar had dark green emerald vines with silver flowers wrapping around up to the roof. The pillars supported the extended roof on the second floor. Eight windows sat on each side of the door, four on the first floor an four on the second.

Hermione stepped out of the carriage after her parents. The three Grangers stood in awe of the manor. Hermione's heart constricted in her chest. This would be her new home. She felt like an ant compared to a castle.

"How wealthy did you say Lord Draco was?" Abigail whispered to her daughter. She was obviously impressed with the home.

"I believe he has an income of sixty thousand pounds annually," Hermione stated. She knew her mother was an avid social climber. The fall from society her daughter had taken, even in the magical world, had been a serious blow to her. This marriage would repair that damage.

The black stone doors to the manor opened, allowing the three to enter. Inside, the entrance hall carried the black obsidian stone in from the outside. The large room showcased the black staircase up to the second floor. Green and silver rugs covered the black stone floor. The two windows on either side of the outside door were adorned with dark green drapes with silver trim. A silver chandelier hung overhead with balls of light dancing around the top. On either side of the entrance hall sat two large opened doors, one to the dining room and one to the drawing room. Hermione's parents were focused on the opulence and did not notice the outside door closing behind them.

"Good morning Mister and Mistress Granger," a tiny house elf greeted them. The little house elf was dressed in a traditional maid uniform that fit her well. Edward an Abigail turned and blanched at the sight. Ever since Hermione demonstrated magical powers, she was not allowed to practice or discuss magic in their home. Today would be a quick introduction into that world. It surprised Hermione they were even coming today considering how they felt.

"Good morning Miss Granger," the house elf continued. "I am Maleen the maid. Madame Malfoy is awaiting you in the drawing room." The elf bobbed her head and gestured towards the right side of the entrance hall. Edward walked quickly into the drawing room with his wife on his arm. Hermione trailed behind them.

The drawing room was much brighter than the entrance room. The walls were a bright peridot green which helped to illuminate the room. The wood floor was almost black but was offset by the silver carpets. A stone fireplace sat across the door to the entrance room. Two large black settees faced each other next to the fireplace with a black coffee table between them. On one of the settees sat Draco's mother.

Madam Narcissa Malfoy was a petite woman. She was a few inches taller than Hermione. Her blonde hair was perfectly pinned into a bun on the top of her head. She was dressed in the latest fashion and obviously wore a corset underneath the dress. She did not have on much jewelry, which surprised Hermione considering the wealth of the family. As the Grangers entered the drawing room, Narcissa stood.

"Welcome Mister and Mistress Granger," Narcissa gave them a quick curtsey which they returned. "And you must be Hermione." Narcissa smiled but it did not reach her eyes. Her green eyes looked over Hermione from head to toe. Her mouth turned downcast slightly. She did not like what she saw. Narcissa turned towards the elder Grangers and gestured for them to sit on the settee. Once everyone was seated Maleen appeared out of thin air holding a silver tray with a teapot and four cups along with a tray of cookies. Hermione's parents had the good sense to at least try not to look so surprised at the tiny maid when she appeared. Once everyone had been served, the little elf disappeared with a pop.

"House elves are a necessary for all menial tasks in a wizarding home," Narcissa explained, seeing the faces of the elder Grangers. "Many families own at least three elves." Narcissa took a drink of her tea. Despite their obvious fear, neither Granger said anything.

Hermione was always disgusted with the idea of owning someone. House elves were sentient creatures. They had a right to live their lives. Harry had inherited two house elves from his parents and uncle. When Harry discovered neither Dobby or Kreacher were paid for their services, he immediately gave both of them a salary. As far as she knew, Harry was the only wizard to pay his house elves.

The three adults made small talk while sipping their tea. Hermione answered questions directed to her but added nothing more to the conversation. She was watching her soon to be mother-in-law. Narcissa was appropriate and proper with Edward and Abigail but she obviously did not want them there. The way she sat on the edge of the settee and how her eyes looked towards the door as they spoke indicated that she wanted out of the situation. After an hour of small talk, Maleen appeared at the door.

"Pardon me, Madam Malfoy,"

"Yes, what is it?" Narcissa asked.

"It is nine o'clock. Miss Granger needs to prepare."

"Yes, very well. Please escort Miss and Mistress Granger to the mistress suite. Mister Granger, let us take a walk out to the ceremony. Perhaps you may be of some assistance." Narcissa led Edward out the back door of the drawing room while Maleen escorted Hermione and Abigail back to the entrance room and up the staircase to the first floor.

The small group walked around the staircase to the first door on the second floor. The mistress suite was huge compared to Hermione's previous bedroom. The walls were emerald green and seemed to glitter in the sunlight streaming through the floor to ceiling windows along the front wall. A side glass door next to the large windows led out to the balcony above the entrance. Hermione felt as if she could see for miles from the balcony. The floors were a rich wood tone, breaking away from the green, silver, black motif of the home. A large black four post bed dominated the room. The comforter was gold, which Hermione assumed was Draco's doing. Her favorite colors were red and gold.

"Beautiful," Abigail whispered as they entered.

"Penny will be your lady's maid and will attend to your needs." Maleen gave them both a curtsey and disappeared, the door shutting behind her.

"I suppose she is referring to another one of those creatures," Abigail said as she looked around the room. Hermione stared at her mother, her mouth agape.

"Listen mother," Hermione began, her voice hard. "This is my world. There are creatures that are different than you. They may not be what you would consider normal, but you will show them respect. Do not be disrespectful towards others, especially today." Abigail stood in shock at her daughter. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, then silently nodded in agreement.

"Good morning miss," another tiny house elf came out of one of the two side doors. She was also dressed in a maids outfit.

"Hello, you must be Penny," Hermione said. The little elf smiled and bobbed her head.

"Yes I am miss. I have taken the liberty and drawn you a bath. After your bath we will work on your hair for today." Hermione walked into the bathroom the elf had just come from, not looking at her mother. The little elf followed her in.

The bathroom was decorated in gold's and greens. The walls were striped in emerald green and gold. The counter was a green marble with gold veins running through it. Soft golden wood covered the floor and counter cabinets. A large gold claw foot tub sat in the back corner of the bathroom, next to the green and gold toilet. The room smelled of old parchment, one of Hermione's favorite scents.

"Penny," Hermione asked. "Was this room always designed like this?" She found it hard to believe this room was of original design.

"No miss. Lord Draco designed this room and the mistress suite. Master has been working on this room for days. He said gold was a favorite of yours. Was he mistaken?" The elf sounded worried at the thought.

"No, no, he was correct." Hermione assured the elf. Draco had talked to Hermione for hours discussing what she wanted at her wedding. Then he had designed her new bedroom with her favorite color incorporated. He seemed to be going above and beyond what was necessary to make her happy. What she couldn't understand is why. Did this have something to do with what he was getting out of this marriage?

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts and began to undress for her bath. The water was warm and smelled like jasmine and lavender. Hermione wasn't one to dawdle in the tub, but the warmth and perfume from the water would make her stay in there forever. After forty minutes soaking in the tub and cleaning, Hermione stepped out and dried herself. A white silk robe waited for her on the hook behind the door. Hermione wrapped herself in the robe just as Penny appeared.

It took the little house elf another forty minutes to tame Hermione's hair from its wild curls. Penny managed to create soft curls that cascaded from the top of Hermione's head down her back. White jasmine flowers were placed in her hair. Once her hair was finished, Hermione slipped into the soft pastel green wedding dress. Exiting the bathroom, Hermione heard her mother gasp.

"Darling, you look beautiful," Abigail said, her eyes watering. "May we have a moment?" Penny nodded her head and apparated away. Abigail walked towards her daughter, stopping a foot away from her.

"Hermione, I know we have not been in agreement these past few years. I did not understand this magic world, to be honest, I still do not. I apologize for my rude behavior earlier. I may not understand magic, however, I do understand marriage. It can be a bit daunting the first time you consummate your marriage. I believe Draco will be kind to you and be sensitive to your needs." Abigail paused for a moment, unsure of how to continue. "Listen to one another and you will be happy." Abigail smiled and hugged her daughter.

Hermione smiled and returned the hug. If only they knew her reasoning behind this marriage. Perhaps an heir was what Draco was getting out of the marriage. Right now, she could only hope to be happy.

"Excuse me," Maleen said from the door. "The ceremony is about to begin."

The outdoor altar was a moss covered white gazebo in the outer garden of the Malfoy Manor. Green foliage with white flowers cascaded from the top of the gazebo around the pillars and down through the steps. Seven white chairs were set up in front of the gazebo with an aisle in the middle. Hermione peeked through the ballroom window to see Harry taking a seat in one of the white chairs near the gazebo. Draco's mother was also out there talking with a former classmate of Hermione's, Pansy Parkinson. There were also two other gentlemen that Hermione recognized as Blaise Zabini and Theodore Notts.

"Are you ready my dear?" Edward said behind Hermione. She turned towards her father and suddenly panicked. How could she agree to this marriage? She would be forever tied to Draco Malfoy, a man who tortured her relentlessly during their schooling. Could she give up her life to a man who did not love her? He did show her a few kindnesses with the decorations for the wedding and her room. Is that enough to undo the past? He did not seem the same man he was. Could she truly be happy?

"Hermione?" Edward tried to gain her attention. She looked at her father once more. Edward was completely accepting of her wild nature throughout her life. He accepted her magical abilities and never once shirked at her skills. He had done everything in his power to provide a better life for her. Now because of her, he was suffering. Draco's offer was the only way she would ease his suffering. Hermione smiled at her father.

"I believe so," she said. Edward offered her his elbow which she took. Penny appeared next to them and handed her the bouquet. The wedding bouquet was filled with thick foliage, white jasmine flowers, white lavender, thyme, and a single red rose in the center. Hermione took the bouquet and walked with her father out to the gazebo.

The two walked out into the bright sunlight with Penny trailing behind, keeping the wedding dress train straight. Soft invisible harp music was playing around the gazebo. The guests stood as Hermione and her father began walking down the aisle. Draco stood at the opening of the gazebo with the wizard Podmore. Draco wore a dark gray jacket, vest and pants with a white shirt and black boots. His lips were curved in a large smile that illuminated his gray eyes. His blonde hair appeared white in the sunlight. As Edward and Hermione reached Draco, the music disappeared in the wind and the guests took their seats.

"Who gives this witch away?" the wizard asked.

"Her father does," Edward replied as he took Hermione's hand off his arm and placed it in Draco's warm hands. Edward gave his daughter a kiss on her cheek and took his seat next to Abigail.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Miss Hermione Jane Granger with Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, Earl of Wiltshire. Within a magical marriage, the vows are sealed with a silver cord." Podmore wrapped a solid silver cord around the couples' hands, leaving the ends dangling between their connected hands. "Lord Draco, do you enter into this union being of sound mind, and of your own volition?"

"I do."

"Then please repeat," the wizard continued. "I, Lord Draco Malfoy, will take this woman to be my magically and lawfully bonded wife, to live together in the holy state of matrimony. I promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep only unto her, so long as we both shall live." As Draco repeated the words, the end of the silver cord closest to him began to move and suspend under their hands.

"Miss Granger," the wizard said to Hermione. "Do you enter into this union being of sound mind, and of your own volition?" Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Draco. His eyes were fixated on her, his smile never wavered.

"I do."

"Then please repeat. I, Hermione Granger, will take this man to be my magically and lawfully bonded husband, to live together in the holy state of matrimony. I promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep only unto him, so long as we both shall live." As Hermione repeated the words, the end of the silver cord closes to her moved and attached itself to the end of Draco's side of the cord, sealing itself in a burst of light.

"As the cord encircles the couple, they are bound by their words. This bond can only be broken by death. Now the rings." Draco pulled out two rings from his jacket pocket. He handed the thick silver band to Hermione and took her left hand that was still wrapped in the silver cord. He placed a thin silver band with an embedded ruby and emerald. Hermione placed the silver band on Draco's left hand. She noticed the band had 'Forever' engraved into the metal.

"With the rings symbolizing the silver cord and their commitment to one another. I now bond these two in holy matrimony." Podmore touched his wand to the silver cord and it burst into silver sparkles. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Lord and Lady Malfoy, Earl and Countess of Wiltshire." The crowd clapped and congratulated the couple.

Draco took Hermione's hand in the crook of his arm and led her and the group into the inner garden of the manor where white chairs and tables were set up. Guests apparated into the garden as soon as the clock struck eleven thirty. Within a few minutes there were over a hundred people in the garden, most of which were Draco's friends and family. Ten house elves appeared in the garden carrying trays of Champaign and small sandwiches and began to move around the guests.

"Hermione!" Ginevra called through the crowd. The redhead was tugging on the arm of their classmate Miss Luna Lovegood. Luna was a thin willowy blonde who always appeared to be daydreaming. Her father was a famous explorer who was always looking for new creatures.

"Ginevra, Luna, so good to see you." Hermione enveloped both girls in a large hug.

"Congratulations on your marriage," Ginevra said. "I must say, we were quite surprised to receive an invitation so quickly. I was under the impression you did not know Draco all that well." She eyed her friend skeptically, a smirk forming on her lips.

"I have known Draco since boarding school. We did not become better acquainted until Harry's party."

"Does this have anything to do with what we discussed earlier?" Ginevra whispered. It was hard to keep any secret with her. Hermione looked around to see if anyone had heard Ginevra.

"Not now," Hermione hissed. "I will discuss this with you later." Ginevra let a knowing smile creep onto her lips. "Where is Ronald?" Hermione asked, looking around at the crowd. Ginevra looked away briefly before turning back to Hermione.

"Ronald is not in attendance."

"Oh, I see." Hermione replied. She had hoped Ronald had overcome his jealousy.

"Hermione!" Harry called to her as he made his way through the crowd. "Congratulations, cousin." He enveloped her into a large hug.

"Thank you, Harry." She said as she returned the hug. She released him and Harry turned to Ginevra and Luna, giving them a curt bow which they returned.

"Ginevra, Miss Lovegood," Harry couldn't hide the smile on his face as he looked at Luna.

"Hello Mr. Potter. You have a very interesting aura today." Luna said in her soft voice.

"Please, tell me more about auras." Harry said as he offered her his arm. Luna took it and the two walked away through the crowd, leaving a surprised Hermione and Ginevra.

"What on earth was that?" Hermione asked. Both girls burst into laughter, earning some disapproving looks from the other guests.

Hermione spent the rest of the time chatting with other guests that she knew and her parents. At three thirty in the afternoon most of the guests had already left. Hermione said goodbye to her parents and Ginevra, who was being escorted home by Neville. Harry had left earlier to escort Luna home. Once everyone was gone, Draco walked Hermione back to her mistress suite to change for dinner. Penny escorted her back down the stairs to the ground floor when she had changed.

Back in the entrance room, Penny took Hermione to the opposite side of the room from the drawing room into the dining room. The dining room carried on the black, green, and silver motif of the rest of the ground floor. The walls were black and silver striped with a polished onyx stone floor. A long black wooden table with green marble legs dominated the room. The twenty chairs around the table were made of black wood and green cushions. Large silver candelabra sat in the center of the table. Much like the great hall at Hogwarts, candles floated around the room above the dinner guests heads. Hermione was in awe of the room, she didn't notice Draco standing at the end of the room near the door to the kitchen.

"Impressive, is it not?" Draco said before taking a sip of his wine. "Family history says that this room was designed by my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy. I believe, however, that my grandmother was the creator behind the room. She always had an eye for design." He walked to Hermione as he spoke and handed her a glass of red wine. Draco escorted Hermione to a seat next to the head of the table. Two silver dinning sets were placed at the end of the table.

"Is your mother not joining us?" Hermione asked.

"I thought it would be more enjoyable if it were just the two of us." Draco pulled out her seat and gently pushed it in when Hermione sat down. He took his own chair and the food appeared on the table.

"Was the wedding to your satisfaction?" Draco inquired.

"Yes, it was lovely. Thank you. I appreciate the effort you went through to incorporate my wishes."

"It was your wedding too."

"Draco, can we be honest with each other?" Hermione's brows furrowed in worry.

"Since we do not know one another very well, I believe we should be completely honest." Draco replied, sipping his wine.

"I have no idea how to be a wife to anyone, much less a man of title. I can only be myself. I will speak my mind and act on my own convictions. I know and care very little of society etiquette. I have no idea how to manage a house of this size and stature. I did not adhere to the traditional teachings of young ladies and did not truly learn how to be a wife. You will have to be patient with me as I understand my new role." Hermione's cheeks were flush and her lips were red and puffy from her chewing on them.

"I know all of that, Hermione. You are smarter than many of the gentlemen I am acquainted with. You excelled in all of your schooling at Beauxbaton's and had to transfer to Hogwarts, where you excelled in every class you took. I do not expect you to know how to be a wife. There are aspects of life you cannot learn from books. You must experience them."

"If you knew of my history, why did you ask to marry me?"

"You were in need of assistance." Draco waved his hand dismissively.

"But that is not the only reason. You must know of hundreds of women who would be better suited for married life. Yet you asked me. Why is that?"

Draco took a deep breath and looked Hermione in the eyes. "I have my own reasons for marrying you. One was to help your father. One was to help you. There are others but they must be kept a secret for now. Perhaps one day I will tell you, but not now." Draco picked up his silverware and continued eating.

"Why did you help me?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I felt sympathy towards your plight. People in society can be cruel. Despite our past, I did not agree with the mistreatment you and your family received all due to a rumor." Draco's hardened voice softened as he finished his thought. A small part of Hermione melted at the gesture.

"Thank you." She knew it was less than what she wanted to say, but she didn't know how to say anything more.

"Let us change the subject." Draco said. "I was attempting to plan our honeymoon but struggled with where you may want to go. Paris, Italy, Spain, Ireland, Switzerland, is all suitable options. Do any sound appealing to you, or have you something else in mind?"

"Actually, would you mind terribly if we stayed here for a while and became better acquainted? This manor is so expansive as it is, it will feel like a holiday already." Draco smiled at the suggestion.

"I like this idea. I will take you on a tour of the manor tomorrow after breakfast. I have a surprise for you as well that I believe you will like." The Draco Malfoy smirk formed on his lips. The two continued their dinner, discussing the wedding and the guests that came.

"It is a bit early," Draco began. "However, considering the events of the day, would you prefer to turn in early?" Draco's offer seemed sincere, but Hermione began to panic. This was what her mother had spoken with her earlier. The wedding night. She had no idea what it would be like. There was no way for her to read a book and prepare for what was to come. She had heard from the girls at Beauxbaton's what a man and woman do on their wedding night. But she was not ready for it. Her brain shut down as her train of thought ran away. Somehow she managed to nod and Draco escorted her up to the first floor again.

With each step, Hermione's heart felt as if it would burst from her chest. If Draco did not have his hand atop hers, she would have been frozen on the steps. Questions were flying through her brain, many without answers. It took her a moment to register Draco had said they arrived at her room. She turned to look at him, dumbstruck as to what to do.

"Goodnight Hermione," Draco said as he released her arm and opened her door. He turned and walked down the small hall to the second door.

"Wait," she called. "Where are you going?"

"To my room." Draco replied as if it was common knowledge.

"But I thought...well...we..." Hermione blushed as her stammering worsened. Draco's smirk returned to his lips.

"So eager to consummate our marriage, are we?" He teased as he walked back to her. Hermione looked down at the floor, heat radiating off her face. Draco gently pressed his finger and thumb to her chin and softly pulled her face up to his.

"I know you are scared," he began. "I would never want to force you into a situation you were not ready for. I plan on sleeping alone for as long as you want. Our rooms have an adjoining door. When you are ready, you can join me. The door only locks from your side, so I will never enter your room without your permission." Hermione visibly relaxed her body as she let out a breath she had been holding. She smiled at Draco.

"Thank you for being so kind." She said. He smiled down at her and let go of her chin.

"Hermione," he said after a few minutes of silence. "I will never force your body into something you're not ready for. However, now that I am your husband, I will never stop kissing you." Before she could say anything, Draco descended upon her lips. He firmly pressed his lips to hers as his arms wrapped around her body. After a second of surprise, Hermione returned the kiss, closing her eyes. She felt electricity from her head cascading down to her toes. As quickly as it started, Draco pulled away with a smirk on his face.

"Goodnight," he said. Hermione blinked out of her stupor, realizing that she was alone in the hallway. _What in Merlin's name happened?_ She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and to those of you who have taken the time to check out my profile, gone to the website and/or found us on Facebook. I hope you continue to enjoy this story and maybe find a new series to enjoy.**

 **As always, David is my guy, not Harry (info in profile). I'm just borrowing. Enjoy!**

The next morning Hermione awoke early after a fitful sleep. She kept replaying the kiss in her mind over and over. What did it mean? Was he being facetious and teasing her? Did he truly have feelings for her? Questions rolled around in her brain as she replayed the kiss. His soft lips firmly on hers. How he tasted of red wine. His arms wrapped around her waist. The disappointment when he let her go.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she got out of the plush bed and padded to the bathroom. Hermione took a quick bath and with help from Penny dressed in a simple light blue dress. Penny quickly cast a charm on Hermione's hair to make it stay in soft curls.

As Hermione left her room and went down to breakfast she tried to sort out her feelings. She wanted to talk with Draco and discuss what had happened, but part of her dreaded doing so. Was he actually trying to make a go at this marriage? Passing the black mahogany grandfather clock in the entrance room she realized it was six in the morning. Assuming no one would be awake, Hermione entered the dining room.

At the head of the table sat Narcissa, quietly eating a small breakfast. Narcissa was dressed in a dark green and silver dress with her blonde hair in a bun. She was reading a letter while she was eating.

"Oh," Hermione said. "I'm sorry to intrude. I did not think anyone else would be awake." Narcissa looked up from her paper genuinely surprised. She folded the paper down on the table and looked up at Hermione.

"It's alright. I am so use to being the only one awake so early in the morning I did not hear you come in. Draco and Lucius could sleep until the next day if I let them. Sit down." She gesture to the seat across from her. Hermione paused momentarily, thinking to take her breakfast in her room. Quietly sighing, she walked to the seat Narcissa offered. When she sat down, a plate appeared in front of her with fruit, biscuits, ham, bacon, and eggs already on it. She began to eat under Narcissa's watchful eye.

"Do you truly care nothing for society etiquette as your reputation suggests or do you not understand what etiquette is?" Narcissa asked. Hermione almost spit out her eggs. She forced herself to swallow.

"I do understand etiquette rules. I simply choose the ones I wish to follow." Hermione's mouth was set in a hard line, her eyes unblinking at Narcissa. The elder Malfoy wrinkled her nose at the rebuttal.

"Understand this, as a Malfoy, you will be expected to follow all etiquette rules. This frivolity you so blindly engage in must cease immediately." Hermione was on the edge of boiling. The woman knew nothing of her besides what socialite gossipers said. Now she was telling her how to live?

"Understand this," Hermione began. "I have already spoken to Draco about how I will live my life, regardless if I am a Malfoy or not. If you have a problem with that, then perhaps your son should not have married me."

"I know exactly why my son married you," Narcissa spat as she stood up from the table. Hermione blanched, her eyes wide.

"Yo...you do?" Hermione practically squeaked.

"Yes, I do. And if you destroy this for him, believe me, I will destroy you. No matter what Draco says." Narcissa slammed her napkin down on the table and stormed off to the door to the entrance hall. Draco walked through the door in time to let his mother speed past him.

"Good morning," Draco said to thin air. He turned back to Hermione. "I see you and my mother are getting along well."

"Is your mother always like this?" Hermione asked, focusing back on her plate.

"You mean stubborn, willful, and finding fault with everyone and everything? Yes, she has always been like this." Draco took the seat at the head of the table his mother had vacated. A fresh plate of food appeared in front of him.

"Why is she so obsessive about etiquette? I believe one should have proper manners but she is beyond that."

"I think she was always like this. It wasn't until after my father's death she became even more obsessive."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione stopped eating to look at Draco.

"My father fought during the war for Tom Riddle's side. He believed in blood purity in the wizarding world. Anyone with less than half blood status should be killed. Half-bloods would be kept as servants like house elves. Those thoughts were drilled into my head from the time I could walk. I was superior than everyone else because I am a pure blood. The only friends I could have were pure bloods. After he died and my mother truly saw how the world was better when Harry won, I think she realized how wrong she had been. She had nothing else to lord over others besides etiquette."

"If blood status was so crucial to your upbringing, what changed? I'm muggleborn, not a pure blood by any standard."

"When I went away to school at Hogwarts, I made friends with others who were not pure bloods. I could not find any reason that I was better than they were. Also, I met this witch who showed me you could be a muggleborn and a woman and still be smarter than every man in the room." Draco flashed a smile. Hermione blushed and continued eating.

"What do we have planned for today?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"For starters, I believe a tour of your new home is in order. After lunch we can decide what to do for the rest of the day." The two finished their meal in silence. Hermione decided to wait on her question about yesterday. Once they were finished, Draco walked Hermione into the entrance hall.

"Would you prefer to just see the rooms or the full tour?" Draco asked.

"Full tour please." Draco described the history of the manor as they walked through the ground floor of the home. They walked through the entrance room, drawing room, billiards room, lounge, and ballroom before going up to the fourth floor. On the fourth floor was the green house, the astronomy room and owlry. Hermione was happy to find Wicket roosting happily with the other owls. On the third floor was twelve guest rooms, the recreation room, play room, and gallery. Draco then escorted Hermione down to the second floor and showed her the other eight guest rooms, music room, and study before stopping at the last door.

"This is the last room in the manor, and I believe you will like it the most." Draco smiled at Hermione. She gave him a skeptical look as he opened the door at the far end of the hall. Inside was a library to rival Hogwarts. Six large windows sat on the side and opposite wall. Between the windows were floor to ceiling bookshelves filled to capacity. Along the other two walls were more floor to ceiling bookshelves with no space in between. Two small settees faced each other in the center of the room with a coffee table in between them with more books stacked on top.

Hermione entered the room filled with excitement. She immediately walked to the shelves and found magical and muggle books alike on the shelves. She ran her fingers over the leather bound spines, a large smile forming on her face.

"I assume this room is to your satisfaction," Draco said.

"Draco, this is wonderful! I love it." On impulse, Hermione moved quickly and gave Draco a hug. It took her a few seconds to realize what she was doing and pulled away quickly, blushing in the process.

"I am glad you approve. This is my favorite room in the manor."

"I'm surprised to see muggle titles," Hermione said, turning towards the books.

"Those were bought specifically for you," Draco said. "Think of it as a wedding present."

"You did not have to do that."

"I know. I wanted to."

"Draco," Hermione said. "What are we doing here? You claim this is not a marriage of convenience for you and that you were doing this to help me. Yet you go to the trouble to make my room match my favorite colors, incorporate my wishes into the wedding, and buy muggle books for me. And then there is that issue about the kiss. I am confused by your actions. What is the purpose?" Draco took her hand and led her to one of the settees. The two sat down facing one another. Draco pulled in a deep breath as if contemplating a difficult decision before releasing the breath.

"You are right, this was not a marriage of convenience for me. This was about love. I have loved you from the moment you came to Hogwarts. I was lucky enough to be able to help you while keeping you for myself. I know you do not feel the same way I do right now. I just hope you can see me for who I truly am and fall in love with me." Hermione looked at Draco speechlessly.

"I...I do not know what to say."

"Please give me a chance." He took her hands and kissed her wedding ring. Hermione felt her throat tighten and her heart swell. She nodded yes and Draco visibly relaxed.

"Thank you. Well, now that you have seen the entire house, would you wish to spend the rest of the day reading in here?" Hermione's eyes lit up. "I will take that as a yes. Theodore." A tall slim house elf appeared before the two of them. "Bring lunch for Hermione and myself up here please."

"Certainly, milord." The elf replied with a bow.

"Thank you," Draco said. The elf disappeared with a soft popping sound. "Where would you care to start?"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Just a nice quiet chapter this week. Thank you all again for the lovely reviews and constructive comments.**

 **If you haven't done so yet, please check out my profile. You will clearly see I do not own Harry Potter. Sad, I know. Enjoy!**

Draco and Hermione had spent most of the next month in the library, enjoying each other's company while they read. When they were not in the library the two were riding around the one hundred and fifty acres of land. They had also gone to two parties and visited the small village of people that were paying rent to live on Malfoy land.

Draco was able to pry Hermione away from the library the next day to go riding. He promised her a picnic lunch at his favorite place on the Malfoy property. The two set out after breakfast towards the south side of the property. The sun was quickly warming the air as they crossed the open field towards the forest. Inside the forest the sunlight filtered through the trees in spots, keeping the forest cool. The air smelled of dirt and wildflowers. Birds chirped in the distance as the horses plodded along a thin trail. A few times Hermione swore she spotted a unicorn through the foliage.

After what seemed like an hour the trail widened into a small clearing next to a lake. The aquamarine waters were clear enough to see the bottom of the lake. The lake fed a stream that twisted through the woods, disappearing around a bend. A small fish jumped in the center of the lake, causing ripples through the glass surface.

Draco dismounted from his black stallion and helped Hermione dismount from her brown mare before loosely tying the two to a branch. He removed the picnic materials from the saddlebags and set them near the lake. Hermione looked around taking the view in as Draco came to stand next to her.

"I want to show you something." Draco offered his hand to Hermione which see took. He led her through the trees along the stream bank as it twisted and turned through the forest. Draco stopped abruptly, causing Hermione to bump into him.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she took a step back. Draco turned around and smiled at her.

"Close your eyes," he said. Hermione gave him a half smile. "What is the matter, Miss Granger, you do not trust me?" He flashed her a cocky smile. Hermione's smile widened.

"It is Mrs. Malfoy, and you would do good to remember that." She teased.

"Yes madam. Now please close your eyes." Hermione obliged and Draco pulled her forward to stand in front of him. "Alright, now open your eyes." Hermione opened her eyes to find herself standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking a vast green valley surrounded by a thick forest. The stream they had been walking next to poured over the edge of the cliff to continue meandering through the valley below. Two shimmering white unicorns grazed lazily in the meadow near the stream. A gust of wind blew up the cliffside bringing the scent sweet grass and dirt.

"Oh Draco," Hermione whispered. "This is beautiful."

"I thought you would like this. Shall I set up our picnic here?" Hermione agreed and the two spent two hours sitting by the stream watching the water and talked. They discussed things they had read, past experiences, and observations they made. They were both deeply engrossed in their discussion they failed to notice the sky darkening as clouds rolled in.

A clap of thunder boomed over their heads shaking the ground. The two horses whinnied in fear. Draco sprang from the picnic to calm the horses. He turned a corner and found the horses had disappeared into the forest. Hermione appeared behind him a moment later.

"Where are the horses?" She asked.

"The bloody beasts have taken off," Draco yelled in frustration. "They had better return to the stables."

"We can meet them at the stables," Hermione said calmly. "Apparate us there."

"My wand was in the saddle holster," Draco bellowed over another clap of thunder. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, his nostrils flaring.

"Draco, calm down," She said. "I will apparate us." Hermione patted the side dress pocket she kept her wand in but felt nothing. "Oh, I guess my wand was in my saddle holster as well." Draco cursed under his breath.

"We will have to walk then." Draco said. The two walked back to the picnic and packed up the remaining food. As they began walking back to the manor another clap of thunder roared over the land and was followed by drenching rain. They ran for cover under a fir tree, both dripping wet.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked, her back against the tree.

"We can either wait out the rain, which could take a while. Or we can try walking back to the manor." Draco set the picnic items down on the ground and wiped the water from his hair. "I say we wait this out." The two quietly leaned against the tree listening to the sound of rain pound the ground. After twenty minutes of listening to the rain and being occasionally dripped on from the trees, Draco noticed Hermione shaking.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked. Hermione looked up and smiled at him.

"I am fine." Draco scoffed and shrugged off his jacket.

"You are a terrible liar." He draped his jacket over her shoulders. Hermione tried to reject the coat but Draco refused to listen. She quietly thanked him. They continued to wait another hour before the weather finally broke. The two walked through the rain sodden forest and meadow, returning to the manor after nightfall. Hermione sent Draco upstairs to dry off while she went to retrieve their wands. The two horses had managed to return to the stables and were grazing comfortably in their stalls. Hermione found the two saddles they had used and pulled out their wands from the holsters.

Hermione went back inside the manor and up to her room. She stopped at Draco's room to return his wand but he stated through the door he would get it tomorrow. Hermione went to her room and took a long hot bath before taking a small dinner and going to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Hermione awoke early. She felt slightly chilly from the day before so she dressed and added a shawl to keep her warm. Apparating to the dining room, she found herself alone. She sat in her customary spot next to the head of the table, her breakfast instantly appearing before her. Hermione began to butter her toast but soon realized the house was unnaturally quiet. Draco and Narcissa typically awoke around the same time she did, yet neither were heard coming down for breakfast. A sinking feeling was forming in the bottom of her stomach.

"Penny!" Hermione called. The tiny house elf appeared next to her.

"Yes, mistress?" She greeted Hermione with a smile.

"Where is everyone?"

"Madame Malfoy left yesterday to visit a friend. Master has not awoken yet."

"Would you terribly mind checking on Draco?" Hermione asked. The tiny elf bobbed her head and disappeared with a soft pop. Hermione waited what felt like hours before Penny returned. She couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. Penny popped back a few moments later.

"Mistress, master is not well. He is hot to the touch." Hermione couldn't wait any longer. Leaving her food on the table, she apparated up to the first floor in front of Draco's room. Taking a deep breath she turned the handle and walked in.

Draco's room was exactly as she had pictured it. The room was a mirror image of hers as far as the layout and furniture. The door they shared was to her immediate right. A side glass door next to the large windows led out the a balcony above the entrance. A large black four post bed also dominated the room. The differences were only in one color. They both had emerald green walls and rich wood floors. Where Hermione had gold in her room, Draco stayed with the original silver from the rest of the house.

Draco laid inside the large bed making soft moaning sounds. As Hermione approached she could tell he was unconscious and in pain. His blonde hair was slick with sweat. His face was red and also had a sheen to it. The night shirt he was wearing was soaked. He tossed and turned his head, moaning at each turn.

Hermione knew she was partly to blame for Draco's current state. If she had insisted harder about the jacket, he would not have gotten so wet. Her heart hurt to see him in such pain. Taking a deep breath, she began to assess the situation logically.

"Penny," she called. The elf appeared in the center of the room.

"Yes, mistress."

"I need a bowl of ice water and some linen sheets for his head. We need to break his fever." The little elf disappeared with a curtsey.

Hermione retrieved her wand from her dress pocket, making sure to keep her wand with her person at all times. She cast a removing spell on his comforter and night shirt. She averted her eye as she cast a retrieval spell to cover his manhood with a thin pair of his drawers which covered from his waist to just below his knees. She needed to cool him down but also keep his dignity. A part of her was curious to see a man in such a way, but Draco's health was more important than her curiosity at the moment. Continuing with her work, she levitated Draco's body and removed the soaked sheets beneath him. Hermione returned Draco onto a clean bed and then cast a cooling charm on the new sheets. Penny returned with the ice water and linens just as Hermione finished casting a spell to retrieve a chair from the lounge for her to sit in. She took the water and submerged the linens. Penny snapped her fingers and produced a table for Hermione to set the bowl on.

"We will need another bowl in about two hours or so," Hermione informed Penny. The elf curtsied and disappeared. Hermione swirled the linens in the water for a few moments before wringing them in the bowl and folding them neatly. She sat next to Draco on the bed and pressed one of the linens to his forehead. Draco let out a pained moan as the icy compress touched his skin.

"I understand," Hermione spoke softly. "This will help." She took the second linen and began pressing it against his flush cheeks. As she worked she became increasingly aware of the intimacy of the situation. Draco was only clad in his undergarment, leaving his well-toned chest bare. Her hand unconsciously traveled to his chest as she dabbed at the heated skin with the ice linen. Draco would clench his stomach muscles each time the cloth came in contact with his skin, giving his chest even further definition.

After a few moments, Hermione realized she was holding her breath. She quickly doused the linen back into the ice bath, blushing furiously. She shook her head to clear the fog.

"Focus Hermione," she spoke to herself. With her mental chastising, she treated him as if he were another patient of her fathers. She tried to cast a healing spell on him but nothing seemed to work. After trying the spell three times, she decided to continue her father's approach with ice water and linens. Draco's fever raged for the rest of the day and well into the night. Hermione did not leave his side for a moment. She changed his linen compresses with fresh cold ones, pressing the other all over his upper body. When the sun set she opened up the balcony door to keep the room cold. At around three in the morning Draco's fever broke. Hermione was relieved and felt comfortable to replace the comforter over his legs, keeping his chest bare in case the fever came back. Taking one last ice compress, she placed it on his forehead.

Weariness finally crept into her bones. Her whole body felt like a lead weight. She lightly fluffed Draco's pillow one more time before curling herself into the lounge chair she had set up next to his bed. She didn't remember her head hitting the soft wing of the chair before she fell asleep.

The sun was high into the sky before Draco awoke the next day. Birds chirping from outside the balcony door woke him from his dream. He was somewhat confused upon waking to find a sodden linen atop his forehead. Then he realized his nightshirt was gone and he was wearing his undergarment. A woman sighing next to him made him turn. Her curly brown hair cloaked most of her face but Draco would recognize Hermione anywhere. She was breathing rhythmically, her brown eyes closed. Her small frame was curled into the dark emerald wing backed lounge chairs from downstairs. A table with a large silver bowl on top sat next to the chair.

Hermione rustled in the chair and opened her eyes. She stretched the kinks out of her neck and back, yawning loudly. Her eyes met Draco's silver ones and she smiled.

"Thank Merlin you are well," Hermione said taking the used compress from his hand.

"I must have had a great nurse," Draco replied. "Are you willing to provide a reason as to why you are sleeping in a chair in my room and why I am without my nightshirt?" He gestured to his naked torso. Hermione cleared her throat, heat rising to her cheeks.

"You came down with a fever after we returned from our picnic. You have been asleep for the past day. I had to lower your body temperature, which is why you are missing your nightshirt. Your fever broke in the middle of the night."

"Now it seems you have me at a disadvantage," Draco said with a smile. "You have seen my body, but I have yet to see yours." Hermione smiled despite herself. She stood up and walked closer to Draco, coming within inches of his face.

"Perhaps something can be arranged," she said leaning closer to Draco. "After breakfast." She pulled back with a smirk on her face and walked to the door.

"Temptress," Draco said under his breath.

Draco came downstairs several minutes later and joined Hermione in the dining room for breakfast. He wore his trousers and white shirt as usual but left his vest and jacket unbuttoned. Hermione was dressed in her typical light blue dress, her hair unpinned. The table was laden with enough food to feed twice as many people. Hermione had already began to fill her plate, not bothering to wait for him. Penny came out from the kitchen with a pot of coffee for Draco.

"Penny, what is the meaning of all this food? There is plenty food here for at least four people."

"Begging your pardon master," Penny began, her voice squeaky. "I thought mistress would require something extra for breakfast. She did not eat while she was attending you." The tiny elf set the pot on the table and scurried back to the kitchen.

"You should not scare her so," Hermione commented to Draco.

"Did not eat at all?" Draco inquired, raising one blonde eyebrow at Hermione.

"I did not have time," she said shaking her head as she focused on her food. "You were not well." Draco's eyes softened and he took Hermione's hand in his.

"Thank you," he said. She looked into his silver gray eyes and smiled. His tone was soft, mirroring the look in his eyes. He was genuinely grateful to her. Her throat constricted as her heart swelled in her chest. She nodded and quickly turned back to her food before she began to cry.

"As a way to show my gratitude," Draco said. "What can I do for you? Perhaps a trip into town for a new book or two?"

"Draco, you do not have to do that-." Hermione was cut off by Maleen.

"Pardon my interruption Master," the house elf said. "Lord Rookwood is here to see you." Hermione gave Draco a quizzical look. Draco's eyes were wide, his lips set in a hard line. He paused for a moment before looking at Maleen.

"Thank you Maleen. Tell Lord Rookwood I will meet him in the study." The maid bobbed her head and disappeared.

"Who is Lord Rookwood?" Hermione asked.

"He is a lawyer who helps to manage my estates." Draco replied, taking one last bite of food before rising from the table. "This will be brief and then we will continue with our day. Please finish breakfast." Draco walked out of the dining room. Hermione contemplated finishing breakfast but her curiosity was more insisting than her hunger.

 _Any good wife should know her husband's affairs_ , she rationalized to herself. She apparated up to the library and tiptoed down the hall to Draco's study. Pressing her ear to the door, she could hear the muffled conversation of the two inside.

"I came to see how things were progressing," Lord Rookwood said, his voice gravely and entitled.

"What business is it of yours?" Draco asked. Hermione could hear the aggravation in his voice.

"I have handled your fathers' affairs and now subsequently yours as Earl. It is my business to make sure you are taking care of your situation."

"I am taking care of the situation." Draco was beginning to lose his patience with the man.

"Yes I did hear about your nuptials. A belated congratulations."

"You are not here solely to congratulate me."

"No, I am not. I was reviewing the paperwork over your...ah... predicament, shall we say. The timetables have been moved up."

"What do you mean, moved up?" Draco asked sounding concerned.

"When we initially reviewed the papers we were mistaken. It is not four years from your wedding, it is four years from your eighteenth birthday."

"You cannot be serious, that only gives me three years."

"I am afraid so."

"Are there any contingencies I should be aware of?"

"None that I could find." Lord Rookwood replied.

"Damn Augustus, what do I pay you for?" Draco said slamming the desk. "You go back and find any contingencies in those papers. Do not come back without an answer." Hermione heard the sound of someone apparating out of the room. She hurried back to the library and apparated back to the dining room. The table had been cleared so Hermione waited in the room for Draco to return. It was another fifteen minutes before Draco returned to the dining room, looking more tired than he did earlier.

"Is everything well?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her with a weary smile.

"Yes, just some business that required my attention. Now, what bookstores are we attending today?"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This chapter is pretty short but I promise to make up for it with the next chapter. Thank you for all the positive comments. Enjoy!**

Hermione had seen too much of her mother-in-law since the wedding. Narcissa was staying with the newlyweds until her own apartment could be completed. Draco had run into a problem obtaining the specific flooring she wanted so construction was put to a halt.

Hermione was down in the dining room at breakfast waiting for Draco. Narcissa walked in and took a seat opposite Hermione.

"Good morning, Narcissa," Hermione said as she put jam on her biscuit.

"Good morning, Hermione," Narcissa replied. "Pregnant yet?" Hermione dropped her biscuit and knife. She looked up at Narcissa.

"I do not believe that is appropriate conversation over breakfast," Hermione retrieved her biscuit, she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She hadn't even discussed sex with Draco and now her mother-in-law was asking her if she was pregnant. Narcissa stared at Hermione for a few moments in silence.

"Am I to assume you and Draco have not consummated your marriage?" Hermione could feel Narcissa's eyes boring into her skull.

"Mother," Draco said from the doorway. "May I speak to you for a moment in the entrance room." He held the door opened while Narcissa rose up from the table and walked out the door with her son. Draco shut the door behind them. Hermione immediately popped up from her seat and pressed her ear to the door to listen to the conversation. She had to know what was going on and it seemed Narcissa knew the answer.

"What are you badgering Hermione about?" Draco's muffled voice came through the wooden door.

"Draco, I am not sure what you are waiting for but you are running out of time."

"I am fully aware of the time constraints mother. I know what I am doing. You need to leave Hermione out of this." The two were silent for a moment.

"She does not know, does she?" Narcissa asked.

"Mother, I will deal with this in my own way. You need to stay out of this." Hermione heard soft shoes clicking away on the stone floor. Hermione ran quickly back to her seat before Draco walked through the door. Draco came through the door with a frown on his face. He walked to the head of the table and sat down.

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked. Draco looked up as if he forgot she was there. He weakly smiled at her.

"It will be fine. I apologize for my mother. She is desperate for grandchildren." Draco turned his attention to the plate of food that appeared in front of him. The two ate in silence for the remainder of breakfast.

-Later that day -

"I just do not know what to do, Ginevra." Hermione sat outside with Ginevra at the Weasley home. "Draco is keeping something from me but I have no idea what it could be."

"Have you spoken to him about it?" Ginevra poured tea into Hermione's cup before serving herself.

"Each time I have tried he has changed the subject. He says he will tell me another time but he never does. Then today his mother asks me if I was pregnant." Ginevra paused her movement and blinked several times at Hermione.

"Why on earth would she ask you that? You have only been married a month."

"I think it has something to do with what Draco is not telling me." The two sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the sun.

"Are you happy?" Ginevra asked breaking the silence.

"I do not know." Hermione said quietly. They sat in silence for a while in the sunlight, neither one hearing the sound of the door to the house closing quietly behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: TRIGGER WARNING AND SMUT. You have been warned. This is the chapter for the M rating. Thank you again for all the comments. Enjoy!**

Draco and Hermione were sitting in the library, silently reading their books. The house was blissfully quiet now that Narcissa's new home was completed. She would no longer be a shadow in the manor. Despite this happiness, Hermione was struggling to stay focused on her book. Her thoughts were trailing back to her conversation with Ginevra the previous day. Why was she not happy? She was married to a kind man who confessed he loved her. They lived in a beautiful home with a magnificent library. She had the freedom she had secretly hoped for. What was missing? Could it be due to Draco's secret or was it deeper than that?

"Draco, I think we should host a party." Hermione said as she put her book down.

"How did you arrive at that conclusion?" Draco asked not looking up from his book.

"Draco," she said gaining his attention. "It is already August, Ginevra and Luna will be returning to Beauxbatons in a months' time. I was thinking of a private party, only a few guests. We have more than enough rooms for people to stay here over night."

"It would be good to see Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, and Daphne. I have not spoken to them since our wedding."

"I would like to invite Ginevra, Luna, and Harry." She paused for a moment. "I would also like to invite Ronald." Draco looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why would you want to invite him?" He asked.

"I want to mend our relationship. If he sees that I am well and happy, he will be able to move on."

"Are you?" Draco asked, looking into her brown orbs. "Are you truly happy?" She was taken aback by the question. She hadn't realized her complacency was so obvious.

"I am not sure," she replied, her eyes downcast and voice small. Draco stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped in front of the door, his hand on the knob.

"I will have the owls sent out today for a party this Friday." Draco disappeared out the door before she could offer her thanks. She stayed in the library the rest of the day, contemplating her situation.

On Friday just after one Ginevra, Luna, Harry, and Ronald all arrived at Malfoy Manor. Hermione enthusiastically greeted each one with a firm hug.

"I am so glad you were able to come," Hermione said as she hugged Harry.

"I must say I was surprised to receive the invitation," Ginevra said. "I did not take you for the party type."

"Public parties are not my style. A private party is much more my taste." Hermione replied.

"You have a lovely home," Luna said, her voice dreamlike.

"It seems cold," Ronald said, looking around the entrance hall.

"This is only the entrance hall, Ronald." Hermione said. "Come into the drawing room. The elves will take your things to your rooms." Ginevra, Luna, and Ronald began walking into the drawing room as Ting the house elf appeared. Harry pulled Hermione aside, speaking closer to her ear.

"Hermione, I wonder if I could request my room be next to Luna's." A smile crept onto Hermione's face as he spoke.

"Why, Mr. Potter, I do believe you are smitten." Her words earned her a blush from Harry. "Take these up to the second floor guest rooms." Hermione said giving instructions to Ting. "Be sure to place Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood in adjacent rooms." The little elf nodded in understanding and snapped his fingers to make the bags levitate before taking them up the staircase. The two joined their friends in the drawing room.

"So Hermione," Harry said as he sat down on the settee. "Settling into married life?"

"Yes, I am." Hermione said with a smile. "We spend most of our days in the library."

"Forgive me if I am not surprised," Ginevra said.

"Where is Draco?" Ronald asked looking around the room.

"He is finishing up some business in the study and will be down in a moment." Maleen came into the room with a tray of tea for the group. Hermione thanked her as she handed each guest a teacup and saucer with hot tea steaming.

"Who else will be at this party tonight?" Luna asked.

"Besides you four there will be Miss Pansy Parkinson, Lord Blaise Zabini, Lord Theodore Nott, and Miss Daphne Greengrass." Hermione replied.

"What a prestigious group tonight," Ginevra said, excitement in her voice. The group continued talking about friends and family until three. Hermione took them on a brief tour of the first and second floor of the manor. She showed each person to their room on the second floor and gave them a chance to settle in and prepare for dinner.

As the clock struck four, a knock came from the front door. Hermione opened it to find Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, and Theodore standing behind the door. The four were surprised to see her instead of Draco or Narcissa but quickly recovered.

"Welcome," Hermione said, opening the door for them to come in. Pansy entered first and gave Hermione a curtsey which she returned.

"Mistress Malfoy, I am Miss Pansy Parkinson, daughter of Lord Parkinson, Earl of Saxonburg. I do not believe we have been formally introduced." Pansy smiled sweetly to Hermione, but her eyes were calculating and cold. Her dress indicated as much wealth as her family title suggested. She wore a dark purple gown with a purple riding cloak. Her black hair was pinned high atop her head.

"No I believe not," Hermione said, smiling back. She could already sense this would be a long night. Her own blue dress did not hide her figure but didn't flatter her either. Pansy's brown eyes trailed up and down Hermione. She gave her another smile and turned to Daphne.

"May I present to you Miss Daphne Greengrass, daughter of Lord and Lady Greengrass, Earl and Countess of Hamfortshire." Daphne stood an inch or two above Hermione. Her blonde hair and pale complexion accentuated her dark blue eyes. She wore a light royal blue gown that also indicated wealth. She curtsied to Hermione but did not offer a smile.

"Lord Blaise Zabini, Earl of Yaugerston." Blaise towered over her like Draco. He was dressed in a dark brown jacket, vest, and pants with a crisp white shirt. He bowed curtly to Hermione, his brown eyes sparkling.

"And finally, Lord Theodore Nott, son and heir to Earl Maximillian Nott." Theodore stepped up and bowed to Hermione. His thick brown hair was smoothed back. Two blue orbs stared at her with something more than kindness. It made the hair on the back of Hermione's neck stand on end. She curtsied to Theodore and looked back at Pansy.

"Welcome to you all. Your rooms have been prepared for you." Hermione said.

"Blaise, Pansy!" Draco said as he came down the staircase. He stopped a few steps before the group and bowed to them. "I am so glad you were able to come."

"Yes, Draco," Pansy said, her lips curving into a lecherous smile. "You never host parties for the upper society any more. I doubt you will again." Pansy briefly looked at Hermione before smiling sweetly at Draco.

"This is a private party Pansy, not a public affair." Draco said. "You are meant to relax and enjoy yourself. Let us sit in the drawing room and reminisce." The ladies walked into the room ahead of the two gentlemen. Draco and Hermione took up the rear of the group.

"I best see to dinner arrangements," Hermione said, she was eager to find a way out of sitting with Pansy. She turned to walk to the kitchen but Draco's hand shot out and grasped lightly at her elbow, making her turn towards him. Before she realized it Draco's soft lips had descended on to hers. The kiss was gentle at first then to one of possession. After a few seconds he released Hermione, leaving her in a daze.

"Do not listen to Pansy. She is jealous of you. Out of everyone in the house, you out rank everyone but Harry and Blaise, except myself of course." Draco smiled warmly at her. She returned the smile and thanked him before the two separated to their respected destinations.

-Later that night-

After a quiet dinner with all their guests, the group walked into the ballroom for dancing. The spacious ballroom had a black stone floor with silver streaks through the stone. Eight black stone pillars in two rows flanked the front and back of the room. The walls were a soft almost cream green color. Floor to ceiling glass windows sat between the black pillars highlighting the balcony and inner garden. The ceiling was domed with silver panels to reflect the light. Three large silver chandeliers along with two silver sconces on each pillar lit the room in a bright glow. A raised dais stood in the corner of the room with enough instruments for a small orchestra to play.

The party entered the ballroom in two groups. Draco cast a spell on the instruments which began to play by invisible hands.

"Dance with me, Draco." Pansy purred in his ear. Draco smiled innocently and offered her his arm to start the dancing lines. Harry immediately took Luna by the hand and joined the dance. Theodore initially started for Hermione but was beaten by Blaise. Theodore turned to Ginevra and offered to dance with her, which she accepted. Ronald reluctantly asked Daphne and the two completed the line.

"How are you taking to your new life?" Blaise asked Hermione quietly enough no one else would hear their conversation.

"It is a bit of a change, but I am managing." She replied.

"How did you take the news about Draco's predicament?"

"I beg your pardon but I do not understand." Her brows furrowed as they turned in the dance. Blaise was silent for a few turns.

"I am to understand then that he has not told you?"

"No he has not." This puzzle was starting to drive her crazy. Too many people knew what she should.

"When he does tell you, keep it in mind that he is not alone. These are common occurrences in old families such as ours."

"There is no chance I could gain the information from you is there?" She gave him a smirk. He laughed for a moment, gaining some eyes from the others.

"I am afraid not. Draco is one of my deepest friends. I am certain I would meet my end if I did." Hermione caught a glimpse of Draco and Pansy dancing. Each time they touched, Pansy would look at Hermione and smile Blaise caught her stare towards the end of the dance.

"Do not worry about Pansy. Draco never looked at her the way he does at you." Hermione blushed slightly. The song ended and the dance partners bowed and curtsied to each other.

Hermione danced with each gentleman at least twice, as did the other ladies. By the end everyone was in need of a rest. Draco offered Hermione his arm and the two led the group up the staircase to the floor. Each person went to their respective rooms. Draco took Hermione to her room and kissed her in front of her room as usual. The two parted ways into their rooms.

Hermione instantly took off her shoes and stretched out her feet with a pained sigh. She took a quick bath before bed. As she exited the tub she realized she didn't grab a night gown before taking her bath. She threw on her robe that hung on the bathroom door and walked back into her bedroom. As she began to open her dresser, a soft knock came from her door. Puzzled by who it could be she closed the dresser and answered the door.

"Hello," Ronald said quietly. "May I come in?" Hermione bit her lower lip in contemplation before acquiescing. Ronald walked into the center of her room and turned around as she shut the door. Hermione pulled her robe around her chest in her fist and turned to face Ronald.

"What are you doing here, Ronald?" She asked.

"I realize I was a proper ass when we spoke at your parents' house. I could not, and still do not, understand why you would choose Draco Malfoy over me. But coming here I realize why you married him."

"Why did I marry Draco then?" she said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"It was for his money." His smile blatantly showed how proud he was of himself.

"Money." She repeated in a flat tone. "You believe I married Draco for his money?"

"Why else would you have married him? That is why I am here now." He stepped closer to her.

"I do not follow."

"You have realized your mistake and truly wish to be married to me." She blinked several times, trying to find any logic to his thoughts. "I can make you happy. We can run away tonight."

"Ronald, are you well? Do you even hear what you are saying?"

"Yes I do," He took another few steps, standing a foot away from her. She tried to step back but hit the door. "I heard you talking to Ginevra. I know you are not happy. Come away with me. I do not have the money that Malfoy does, but I can make you happy. I love you Hermione." He bent down slightly to kiss her. Hermione ducked and slid past Ronald, getting into the center of her room.

"Are you mad? Ronald, I care for you. I do not share the same feelings for you though."

"Yes you do. I could see it in your eyes when we danced tonight. You love me as much as I do you." He tried to kiss her again but she was able to take a step back.

"Ronald, my vows are binding. Completely unbreakable. Even adultery will bring death." He let out a exasperated huff.

"Why do you fight against me? We both want this." He lunged for her, clamping both of his hands on her arms and pinning them to her body. She pushed against his chest with what force she could, her head dodging his lips. She was trying to make him see reason but he was determined. He pushed her back against the bed, moving her arms above her head. His actions caused her robe to open slightly, exposing the insides of her breasts and chest. He paused for a moment noticing her soft skin.

"You little minx," he whispered. "You were waiting for me." He tried again to kiss her as he moved his legs to get in between hers. Hermione shoved him with all her might, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"I think you should leave," she said pulling closed her robe. She refused to look at him. Ronald took in a deep breath and released it before walking quietly to the door. She heard the door shut with a soft click. Tears poured from her eyes as she relived what had transpired. She wiped her eyes and tried to return to her original task. Images of Ronald flashed before her. She couldn't stay in her room tonight. Hermione grabbed her wand from the night stand and walked to the door between her and Draco's room.

The lock softly clicked before she pushed the door open. Draco's room was dark except for the moonlight pouring in through the balcony windows. Draco was standing in front of one of the windows, staring into the sky. His chest was bare but he still wore his pants. His skin glowed in the light. He turned back when he heard the door click shut. As she drew closer to him, Draco could see her puffy red eyes. She smiled weakly as he came closer to her.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco asked, his brows furrowed. She smiled weakly and brushed a fresh tear from her cheek. When she stood in front of him she burst into his arms, crying anew. Draco wrapped his arms around her shoulders and upper back, letting her cry. She cried for five minutes before she tried to get her breathing under control. He held her until she pushed back, cleaning her face with her hand.

"Thank you," she said, not looking into his eyes. Draco lifted her chin to look into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you wish to tell me what happened?" Hermione recounted the incident with Ronald. By the end she was restraining Draco with both hands on his chest.

"Draco, I need you more at the moment than you need to harm him." Her words cut through him and he stopped pushing against her hands. She didn't remove them from his chest.

"When Ronald was in my room, I did not want him, or Harry. I wanted you. I realize why I have not been happy. I have not been with you." Draco's silver eyes turned dark with lust as he stared at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and descended upon her lips.

He kissed her gently at first and deepened it when she responded back. Her hands snaked up his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He released her lips and trailed down her neck, peppering kisses to her ear. She whimpered at his kissing, she could feel him smile against her skin. He returned to her lips before pulling back, looking intently in her eyes.

"Are you certain?" He asked. She smiled at his concern and moved her hands to undo the knot in her robe. Discarding her robe behind her, she stood completely bare to her husband. She was not overly thin and had curves in all the right places. Her breasts were perfect handfuls for Draco. Her flat stomach led to her slightly widened hips.

"Merlin you are beautiful," Draco whispered. He returned to her lips, his hands traveling lower to rest on her hips. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling each muscle flex under her touch. Her fingers reached the hem of his pants. Draco released her lips and quickly removed his pants and undergarment. He stood before her, his erection protruding. Hermione had never seen a man past the waist before. Her breath hitched in her throat as eyes widened in alarm. Draco smiled in understanding and took her hands in his. He kissed both her hands.

"I love you," he said putting her hands back on his chest. She smiled up at him, kissing him gently. Draco slowly guided Hermione back to the bed, their lips not leaving one another. They broke apart briefly as they both laid back onto the bed. His hands caressed her neck and trailed down to cup her breast. Hermione arched into his hand, letting out a moan. He teased her nipple, rolling it between his fingers. His mouth attached to her other nipple, earning him another moan from her. She moaned his name as he slightly pinched her nipple.

Hermione's hands groped the sheets, finding Draco's member in their pursuit. Her small hand wrapped around him and tentatively squeezed. Draco released her nipple from his mouth and hissed. She squeezed again and Draco kissed her hard, almost crushing her lips. His hand released her nipple, sliding down over her stomach and stopping at her apex. Hermione's eyes shot open as she clamped her legs close. Draco pulled back and propped himself up on his elbow to look at her.

"Trust me," he said looking into her eyes. Her legs relaxed, allowing him to slip his finger between her lower lips. Her breath quickened as his fingers moved slowly back and forth over her clit. She released his cock and grabbed his arm with both hands. He moved faster, her breath hitching in her throat. Hermione reached her climax, releasing a long moan. Draco slowed his ministration as she came down from her high, her staccato breath returning to normal.

Draco removed his hand and positioned himself above his wife. She looked briefly worried but gave him a kiss before he began to move into her. His pace was excruciatingly slow for him, but he did not want to hurt her. He paused when he reached her barrier, trying desperately hard not to move.

"This will hurt," he whispered. She looked into his silver eyes and nodded. Draco slowly pushed into her, breaking her maidenhood. She felt the pressure of his intrusion but no pain. He stopped again when he was fully sheathed inside her.

"Are you alright?" She could see the concern in his eyes and nodded. He pulled out until only his tip was still inside then slowly pushed back into her. He repeated his motion a few more times, earning low moans from his wife.

"Draco, I am not made of glass. I will not break." He smiled at her words and thrust himself hard into her. His movements picked up speed, Hermione matched him stroke for stroke. He could feel her walls tightening around him as she neared her next orgasm. He was dangerously teetering on his own climax, trying hard to help her reach hers first. Two more hard strokes and Hermione fell over the edge, seeing stars. Draco followed her, letting out a long moan of his own. He stayed inside her until they both regained their breaths. He didn't want to stop but didn't want to crush her either. Hermione whined in protest as he slid off of her and onto the bed.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself," Draco joked as he adjusted the sheets.

"Is that what I have been missing for the past month?" She asked aloud mostly to herself.

"We can make up for lost time if that is your wish." He smirked as he gently kissed her lips. She smiled back at him.

"Let us continue this conversation after our guests have left. No doubt they have heard every moment of this."

"There is a silencing charm embedded into the walls in both our rooms. They could not have heard anything unless they were standing in the room. I do not know about you, but I would prefer we keep this between us." She let out a half laugh and snuggled closer to him. The two drifted closer to sleep, Draco's arm wrapped around Hermione's waist.

"I love you, Draco." Hermione said, her voice laded with sleep. Draco smiled and kissed her forehead before finding his own rest.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: another short chapter. SMUT warning as well. Enjoy!**

The next morning Ronald strolled into the dining room for breakfast. It was well past ten in the morning so the rest of the group was walking through the garden. As Ronald entered the dining room he found Draco standing in the room staring at him.

"Why are you not with the others?" Ronald asked, his eyes narrowing on Draco.

"You and I needed to have a conversation," he replied walking slowly towards him.

"I do not see why you and I would require a conversation together," Ronald folded his hands across his chest. Draco was silent as he continued to walk towards Ronald. When he came within two feet of the red head he grabbed both his arms and threw him against the wall, pinning his arms to his side. Ronald tried to force Draco off him but could not match the strength of his adversary.

"Now you listen carefully Ronald," Draco spoke just above a whisper, his normal silver eyes a steel gray. "I heard what you did to Hermione. If you ever come near my wife again, I will kill you. My father was a death eater, I know many ways to make you suffer." He emphasized his point by slamming Ronald against the wall a second time. He released Ronald, who sagged to the floor. Draco took a step back from him. Walking to the door, Draco turned back to Ronald who stayed on the floor.

"Leave, and never return here again." He paused for a moment then a smirk formed on his lips. "I suppose I should thank you though, Ronald. After your attack on Hermione, she ran to my bed." Draco walked out the door, not bothering to look back.

After a large luncheon outside their houseguests returned to their respective homes. Harry insisted on taking Ginevra and Luna back to their homes. Hermione waved to the coaches as they traveled down the road from the house before returning inside the house.

"What should we do now that the house is empty?" Draco purred into Hermione's ear, wrapping his hands around her waist. She smiled, leaning into her husband.

"I am not sure, did you have something in mind?" Draco began trailing kisses behind Hermione's ear and down her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed. Draco's hand slid up her body to caress her breast. She suddenly broke away from his grasp. A smirk spread across her face as she turned and ran up the staircase. Draco quickly followed behind, almost crashing into her at the entrance to his bedroom.

Their lips were attached to one another as Draco shut the door behind them. Her hands were running across his clothing, trying to find access to his skin. His hands made quick work of the buttons on her dress, leaving her in a few petticoats and a shift. She whined in protest at his clothing. She could feel his smirk on his lips. They broke apart and Draco removed his jacket and vest. He pulled his white shirt out from his pants and wrapped his arms back around Hermione. They continued to kiss passionately in the center of his room. She dragged her fingernails down his chest, he hissed in response.

They quickly lost the rest of their clothes and managed to make it to the bed. Hermione hissed as Draco filled her in one quick stroke. His pace was much faster than the previous night. Hermione fell quickly into oblivion with Draco falling two strokes later. He collapsed next to his wife, both of them panting hard.

"What was the rush?" Draco asked through panting breaths.

"I could share you no longer," she smirked. "Was it not to your liking?"

"I did not say that."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Draco's secret is finally revealed. Enjoy!**

A gnawing feeling had been building in Hermione for a week after their private party. Draco had left several times during the week supposedly meeting with Lord Rookwood at his office. Each time he returned Draco was agitated and easily frustrated. Hermione had been understanding at first, giving him as much space as possible. She even returned to her bedroom at night to give him privacy. But as the week went on, her patience for the situation was growing thin. She spent her days in the library, which Draco rarely entered. When he did visit the library, he came in and would pour over a variety of books. Once he was finished, he would leave the books on the table. Hermione wasn't sure if he even knew she was there.

On the eighth day of Draco's erratic behavior he stormed into the library, slamming the door upon his entrance. He stopped mid step, finally noticing the piles of books laying around the room. Book stacks sat on almost every table in the room, as well as some of the chairs. Hermione sat on her usual spot on a couch next to the window, reading a book about magical creatures. She didn't bother looking up as he slammed the door.

"What the devil is going on in here?" Draco asked, crossing the library and standing in front of his wife.

"To which are you referring to?" Hermione asked as she turned a page in her book, her eyes never leaving the pages.

"The damn mess!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Hermione looked up at him looking perturbed.

"You mean the books," she said.

"Yes the damn books!" He gestured around the room. "Why in Merlin's name are they not put in their proper place?"

"Do not be so presumptuous with me Draco Malfoy!" Hermione's eyes narrowed on him as she began to yell. "These books you are so angry about are not of my doing. They are the books you have been relentlessly searching through for the past week." She stood up, gesturing wildly. "Not that I know what the hell you have been searching for. You have been an arse these past days. Leaving the house to supposedly see Lord Rookwood over Merlin knows what. Coming back as an angry Zoilist. If you find fault with how you have left the room, clean it your damned self and do not blame me!" Hermione pushed past Draco and stormed out of the library.

She needed to get out of the house. It had become a prison in the past week. Hermione walked out of the manor and to the garden. The warm wind tugged at her hair, bringing the scent of sweet grass and flowers with it. She breathed in the air, relaxing her shoulders. Shaking her head, Hermione walked to a stone bench in the garden and sat down. She replayed the argument in her mind. The last time she had yelled at someone was with Ronald over schoolwork, before the war broke out. She hated yelling at others. It didn't solve anything. She shouldn't have gotten so angry with Draco, not knowing what he was going through.

She felt his presence nearing her. He stopped a few steps away but said nothing. She could feel the heat coming from his clothes as he sat down next to her on the stone bench. She didn't look at him, instead choosing to stare at a nearby flower being attended by a bee.

"I'm certain you never tire from hearing this," Draco began. "But you are right. I have been an arse this week." She finally turned to look at him, his eyes fixed on the garden before him. "I was seeing Lord Rookwood this week on multiple occasions. After my father's death, Lord Rookwood informed me of his will. As part of his final papers, it was discovered that I have a marriage contract placed upon me. I was required to not only marry within four years of my graduation from school, but to also to have a surviving heir to the Malfoy fortune within four years of my marriage. If I failed to meet these requirements, I would lose everything. The manor, the money, everything. Lord Rookwood came to the manor a few weeks ago and informed me that after reviewing the papers, my timeline was not from the time of my graduation but from my eighteenth year. I have met the first requirement but have a little more than three years left to fulfill the rest of my father's requirements." He looked down at his hands as he finished.

A pregnant pause formed between the two as Hermione considered his words. Bursts of emotions flooded through her. She was angry at Draco for not telling her. Resentful at Lucius for putting Draco through this. Remorseful for becoming upset at Draco. Despair at how this was the basis for their marriage, she was only a breeder to him.

"Is that why you married me?" Her voice was small, exposing her insecurity. _Lord girl,_ she thought. _You know why he married you in the first place. Why even ask now?_ Hermione looked up at hearing Draco chuckle aloud.

"If I only wanted the money I would have married Pansy or another strumpet." He turned and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "I married you because I love you. I wanted a wife who would be my equal and tell me when I was being an arse." Hermione blushed but didn't look away. "I feel trapped by this timeframe. I did not want this to stain our young marriage. My behavior was unacceptable this week and for that I am sorry. Lord Rookwood and I have been searching tirelessly for a loophole to this problem but have been unsuccessful."

"So we have three years?"

"It appears so."

"Blaise informed me that this is a common practice among wizarding families." Hermione said.

"It is. Blaise, Theodore, and Harry to name a few." He paused for a moment. "When did Blaise tell you this?"

"While we were dancing. He did not say more than to not be upset with you. He was in a similar situation."

"I am at a loss as to a solution to this problem."

"What would you do if you did not meet the criteria in time?" She asked.

"I would most likely seek employment as a banker. But you and I both know I am not built for hard labor." The two smiled at his joke. "It would be difficult to walk away from this." His eyes turned to the black stone manor. "I have lived here all my life. Generations of Malfoy's have called this place their home." The two became silent for a moment, listening to the wind rustle the leaves. Hermione nodded her head once then stood up to face Draco.

"I see only one solution," she said.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"We must meet the requirements," she replied matter-of-factly. Draco looked at her in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"This is not how I pictured our family beginning. However, you helped my family and I in our time of need, and now I can repay that favor. I love you, Draco. You have helped me, now let me help you." Draco stood quickly and wrapped his arms around his wife before pressing his lips to hers. Hermione melted into his embrace and returned the kiss fervently. Draco pulled away with a smirk on his lips.

"We have work to do."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Some short chapters ahead. Thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy.**

In the morning after Draco's confession, Hermione woke earlier than normal. She extracted herself from Draco's embrace and tiptoed to her room to dress. The sun was beginning to make its trek across the sky. Hermione knew that fall would start soon so she decided to take an early morning stroll through the garden before it became too chilly later on in the month. Grabbing a shawl from her room, Hermione quietly descended the stairs and slipped out the ballroom doors before the house would begin to stir.

The air was cool and heavy. Dew clung to the grass, soaking into her dress. Fog tendrils curled across the ground, running in her wake. The flowers had not opened yet but she stopped to admire them nonetheless. A twig snapped off to her left, pulling her attention from the flowers.

A figure was slowly approaching her. The details were obscured by the fog but it was a human figure. Her hand went to the secret pocket sewn into her dress that contained her wand.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She didn't hear anything from the figure as a red blast erupted from the figure at hit her face first. She hit the ground and saw nothing but darkness.

Draco awoke to the light of the sun filtering through the windows. His hand reached out for his wife but felt only cold sheets. He opened his eyes and sat up in bed, letting the sheet fall off his naked chest. He saw the door to Hermione's adjoining room open and assumed she was in her own private bathroom. The thought sparked an idea for him to show her his bathroom tonight, possibly by candlelight.

His feet touched the soft rug underneath the bed and padded over to his dresser. Though his mother would never approve, he dressed in a simple trousers and shirt set, leaving his jacket and vest in the drawer. He popped his head into Hermione's private room but did not see or hear her. Deciding she was at breakfast, he walked down the stairs to join her. The silence through the manor was beginning to unnerve him. His footsteps seemed to echo throughout the entire home.

He entered the dining room but did not find his wife there either. She must have eaten earlier and went to the library. He felt this growing need to find her so he quickly scaled the stairs again and briskly walked to the library. Shoving the door opened, he burst in the empty room. He resumed his walking pace to the window overlooking the garden. No one was outside.

"Maleen," Draco said. The maid appeared before him. "Where is Hermione?"

"I am not sure," the little elf disappeared for a few moments. She returned, her eyes not meeting Draco's. "Mistress is not in the manor."

"What do you mean she is not in the manor?" Draco pressed.

"Mistress is not on Malfoy land. She is gone. No one has seen her since yesterday." Draco felt a sharp pain through his chest as if he'd been stabbed, forcing him to close his eyes. His mind flooded with questions and no answers. It took all of his willpower to stay standing.

"Master?" Draco looked up to find Icarus, the elf who maintained the gardens, standing next to Maleen. He silently handed Draco a soft blue shawl.

"Where did you find this?" Draco asked, taking the shawl from the elf.

"In the garden, Master." Even from an arm's length away, Draco could smell the scent of Hermione. Old books and chocolate. An answer was forming to one of the many questions running rampant in his mind, but he dared not say it yet.

"I will be back later," Draco informed Maleen before he apparated away to one of the few people he completely trusted.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: My original intent was to post a chapter a week. SmileSimplify asked if the short chapters would be posted in quick succession. I thought it was a good suggestion, so for the next few weeks I will try to pay the short chapters on Wednesday's and Sunday's. There are only 5 chapters left and I think the last one will be posted on the 24th if I did the math correctly. Enjoy!**

The smell of decaying wood and wet dirt woke Hermione from her sleep. The hard bed she laid on was not what she recalled falling asleep with Draco on. Her eyes popped open as she realized she was no longer in bed with her husband. As she sat up on the hard packed dirt, she remembered what had happened in the garden.

Her prison was nothing more than a square shaped hole in the dirt. The ceiling, floor, and four walls were hard dark brown dirt. On one of the walls was a wooden door with cut out square. Three bars were evenly spaced within the window of the door, allowing light from above to filter into her room.

The sound of shoes against hard wood echoed from above her. A shadow blocked her light for a moment before it appeared to walk down a set of stairs, stopping momentarily at the door. Hermione reached for her wand but found an empty pocket. Metal clicked at the door and the shadow figure entered the tiny prison. The door clicked shut.

"What in Merlin's name am I doing here?" Hermione said as she stood.

"I understand this is not ideal, however, I had to remove you from that house. It was not safe." Ronald replied.

"Please do explain how I was not safe in my own home." Hermione placed her hands on her hips.

"Your behavior is explanation enough. He must have you under the Imperious Curse. That is the only explanation as to why you would choose a Malfoy over me." Hermione was having a difficult time not rolling her eyes at Ronald. She opened her mouth to come back with a smart remark, but her thoughts traveled back to when he was in her room at the manor. She closed her mouth and thought about her situation.

She was in a dirt packed room somewhere hopefully still in England. Ronald has taken her wand and locked her in what he thinks is a secure room. Ronald's clothes were disheveled and his hair was unkempt. The black skin under his eyes showed what little sleep he had gotten over the past few days. His thoughts were clouded by lack of sleep and infatuation for her. She would have to plan her next moves carefully to buy herself and Draco time.

"Where am I Ronald?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Is it to your liking? I constructed it myself. You will stay here until I am able to severe the curse you are under. Then we can live upstairs in the house I have constructed."

"How do you plan on severing the curse?" Hermione tried to sound nonchalant. Ronald smiled with a glint in his eyes.

"I am intending to kill him of course." Ronald's flat tone sent a chill down Hermione's spine. She was beginning to understand the depth of Ronald's madness. How was she ever going to get out of this situation.

"Ronald, this room is lovely. I am wondering though if I cannot spruce it up a bit. If I had my wand I could decorate with a table and chairs, a bed, and a blanket. It does feel a bit drafty in here." She emphasized her point by rubbing her arms and taking in a sharp breath through her teeth.

"Oh Hermione," Ronald chuckled. "If I give you your wand then you will leave me to go to that dirty puzzle loving cretin. But you do make a good point about the décor." Ronald brandished his wand and flicked it towards the back corner of the room. A chair with a brown wool blanket atop it appeared. Ronald nodded farewell to her and slipped out the door. Hermione launched at the door, slamming into it as it shut. The metal clicked to lock.

"Ronald, wait. You cannot do this. You cannot kill Draco, he has done nothing wrong." Hermione banged her fists on the door.

"Dear Hermione," Ronald said, his voice fading up the stairs. "That is just the Imperious talking. You will feel different once he is dead." A second door opened and shut from up above.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry for the late update. Enjoy!**

Draco didn't bother knocking on the door as he entered the Potter mansion. He called for Harry but was immediately met by a small house elf. The little elf was more ears than head but was dressed well, much like Draco's own house elves.

"Dobby, where is Harry?" Draco asked.

"Master Harry is outside in the garden with Mistress Luna." Draco didn't wait for Dobby to finish as he pushed through the ballroom and into the garden. Harry and Luna were in the center of the garden. Harry was attempting to give Luna broom lessons but the petite girl wobbled too much, falling into Harry's arms. Draco briskly walked down the stairs and up to Harry and Luna.

"Draco," Harry began, gently setting Luna back on the ground. "What an unexpected surprise. To what do we owe this pleasure?" His gregarious tone slowly faded as he looked at his disheveled cousin.

"I do not have time for pleasantries, Hermione is missing." Luna gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Missing, are you sure?" Harry asked. Draco nodded his head.

"I am all but certain. The house elves could not find her anywhere on the property and one of them found her shawl in the garden, but she was nowhere to be found." He shook the blue shawl in his hand for emphasis.

"Alright, let's go into the drawing room and think about this logically." Harry led the three into the mansion and called for Dobby to bring tea. Dobby handed out three cups but only Luna sipped from hers. The silence in the room echoed the small rattling of Luna's cup as she drank.

"Now what happened?" Harry asked.

"It is just as I have said. I woke up to find Hermione missing. I had Maleen search the grounds but she could not find her anywhere. One of the elves found the blue shawl out in the garden. Nothing else was amiss."

"You are sure Hermione did not leave to visit someone?" Luna asked.

"She would not leave without informing someone, especially the maid." Draco replied.

"You do not think she left do you?" Harry asked. "You two did not argue the night before?"

"No, quite the opposite in fact." Draco took a seat next to Luna, looking crestfallen.

"Who would have done this then?" Luna asked.

"I have an idea," Draco said under his breath.

"Who then?" Harry asked.

"Ronald." Luna and Harry's mouths dropped open.

"Draco, I understand you two do not care for one another. Do you truly believe Ronald is capable of kidnapping Hermione? He has never done anything to indicate such behavior."

"Though you have never seen the behavior, does not mean it does not exist." Draco said. "Ronald attacked me at the Granger house when he was informed we were to wed. As well, Ronald attacked Hermione in her room the night of our party."

"Merlin," Luna said. "Harry, we must investigate this. If Ronald is behind this, Hermione could be in grave danger."

"I agree. I am surprised to hear this erratic behavior from Ronald." The three quickly apparated to the Weasley house.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: the fanfiction site wouldn't let me use dashes for a scene break so the row of bolded eights is a scene change. Enjoy!**

Hermione's hands were bleeding from pounding them against the wood door. Blood droplets dripped down her hands, staining her dress in the dim light. She ripped the hem of her dress and wrapped her bleeding wounds. After taking a deep breath, she sat down on the floor next to the door.

"Think about this logically," Hermione told herself. Without windows, there was no chance of escape that way. The only access to the room was through the door. With the bolt locked, there was only one choice. Getting up from the floor, Hermione grabbed the wooden chair and smashed it against the door. She took one of the broken legs and inspected it in the dim light. This would do nicely.

 **888888888**

Harry side apparated with his cousin to the Weasley Manor since Draco had never been to the home. Luna followed shortly behind them, apparating just behind Harry. Draco marched up to the stairs and pounded on the door. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he looked a fright. His usually immaculate hair was in disarray along with his unbuttoned and disheveled clothes. The danger his wife was in coarse through his mind, blocking out the more trivial aspects such as his appearance. The door swung open, Draco pushing his way past the woman who had opened the door.

"Where is Ronald?" Draco asked the woman, his eyes combing the residence.

"What is the meaning of this? You cannot barge into my home. Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?" The older woman turned towards Harry as Draco moved into the sitting room, calling for Ronald.

"Forgive my cousin, Mrs. Weasley, we are in a desperate need to find Ronald. Has he been home?" Molly Weasley, a woman of short stature and commanding presence, shut the door behind Harry and Luna before she placed her hands on her hips and flashed a disapproving look in Draco's direction.

"Ronald has not been here since yesterday." Mrs. Weasley brushed back her gray-red hair out of her face as she spoke.

"Is that unusual for him?" Luna inquired, stepping out from behind Harry.

"Not at all. Ronald has been building a small dwelling of his own and will spend days at a time working on the structure." At hearing about the new residence, Draco stormed back into the foyer to stand in front of the Weasley matron.

"Where is this residence?" Draco demanded. Despite being almost a foot taller than her and an intimidating figure when angry, Molly Weasley refused to back down from anyone. She eyed Draco, her brown eyes in a furrow.

"What exactly is your business with Ronald?" Before Draco could respond, Ginevra appeared at the top of the staircase.

"What is all the commotion?" Ginevra's footsteps made no sound as she descended the stairs to stand next to her mother.

"Have you seen your brother recently, Ginevra?" Harry asked.

"No, I have not." Ginevra's perfectly shaped lips turned into a frown. "What is this all about?"

"Your damned brother has kidnapped my wife," Draco almost yelled before he walked into another room in search of Ronald. Two gasps came from the Weasley women, each for a different reason.

Before they could voice their opinions, Ronald entered the front door. He stared at the four shocked faces looking back at him. As he began to ask what going on, Draco appeared in front of him and slammed him against the door. Draco's hands gripped Ronald's shirt, his knuckles turning white. The rest of the group stood stunned by Draco's actions.

"Where is she?" Draco yelled at Ronald.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Ronald asked, eyes narrowing at Draco. Unsatisfied at his response, Draco pulled him back and slammed Ronald against the door for a second time. Ronald winced in pain briefly, then focused on Draco.

"Where is my wife?" Draco yelled again. Ronald's lips turned up into a smirk worthy of his aggressor.

"Ah, so Hermione became dissatisfied and finally left you." Draco returned the smirk.

"Hermione was only dissatisfied by one person, and it was not me." Ronald's eyes flashed red for a moment before he shoved Draco away from him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will not stand here and allow you to harm my child." Molly Weasley moved to put her medium frame in between Draco and her son.

"Ronald, where is Hermione?" Ginevra asked.

"Dear sister, do you believe I am capable of kidnapping one of my dear friends?"

"You have not seen her?" Luna asked.

"No, I have not."

"In any event, we must find her." Harry broke the tension.

"I am open to any suggestions." Draco said, his eyes not leaving Ronald.

"Surely you could cast a locating spell on your ring," Molly offered. The groups' eyes turned to the matron. "You were bound by magic on your wedding day. Your rings are a symbol of that bond and could be used to locate one another."

"Do you know the spell, mother?" Ginevra asked, sounding hopeful.

"It may be in the spell books in the library." Molly walked further into the house towards the library with the group following close behind. They were so intent on finding Hermione, everyone failed to notice Ronald silently leave the house.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: As in the previous chapter, the group of eights are scene breaks. Enjoy!**

The sky was turning a mean shade of black when Hermione emerged from her prison. the chair leg had given her just enough leverage to pull the pins out of the door hinges, providing her escape. She ascended the stairs into a half built home in the middle of a clearing. The walls were framed but opened to the elements. The half-finished wood floor creaked below her. The roof was luckily in place on the two story house as the sky opened up and began to rain. She searched the house, hoping in vain to find her wand. Ronald must have hidden it somewhere else.

A cold gust of wind flew through the house, spraying fat rain droplets into her face. The air smelled of wet grass as the wind tugged at her clothes. She took a deep breath before making her final decision. Hermione ran back into the cellar to grab the blanket Ronald had graciously left her before she took her chances and began walking into the rain.

 **88888**

"I cannot fathom how we let Ronald slip away!" Draco yelled as he paced the library. The rain had burst from the clouds ten minutes before. He was perversely hoping Ronald was getting soaked at the moment.

The group had come into the library in search of a spell that would help him locate Hermione. Everyone had begun the search through the books together. When Draco realized Ronald was not in attendance, he searched the house for him but came back empty. He came back to the library angrier than he arrived at the house. There was no mistaking Ronald was tied to his wife's disappearance now. Draco had ranted for the last five minutes, Molly staying blessedly silent as she focused on the book in front of her.

Draco turned to the window, watching the watery streaks stream down the panes. The rain and dripping water obscured the view from the windows. Shadows danced in the distance plaguing Draco's fears. Hermione was the only woman he could ever remember loving as much as he did. No other woman could vex him and set his heart on fire in the same moment. He had to have her back.

"Draco, come here," Ginevra requested. In four strides Draco stood next to her, his eyes turning to an older tome. The pages were yellowed and smelled of dust. The ink was faded on the pages. The title on the page read "Est Connexio". Draco read through the incantation before beginning the spell. Grasping the warm metal band on his right hand, Draco began the incantation.

"Per spiritus meum requiram mea usque ad extremum terrae dilectione. Usque ad fines terrae tenemur spiritui nostro. Ego quaero pro dilectione mea." The thick silver band slowly began to glow a soft blue. He held his hand up towards the window then slowly began to move it side to side. As he moved his hand farther away from the window the ring began to fade in its intensity. He stopped his hand in front of the window and the ring began glow brighter.

"She is in that direction," Draco said. He turned around to find Harry standing behind him with two brooms in his hands.

"Let us bring her home then," Harry said, handing a broom to Draco. Draco opened his mouth to protest but Harry shook his head. "If I let you drown in this weather, Hermione will never forgive me. Besides, we have no idea as to where Ronald is at the moment. It would be dangerous to do otherwise." Draco could not argue with his thoughts so he took the broom from him instead.

"Be safe," Luna said, placing a hand on Harry's. He nodded and lightly kissed her hand before the two gentlemen went out towards the garden following Draco's glowing ring.

 **88888**

The blanket was doing little to shield Hermione from the down pouring of rain. Within minutes the rain had soaked the blanket and her clothes underneath. After the blanket had become completely waterlogged, she discarded her shroud and continued without any cover. When she had gone a few yards in to the forest she heard her name screamed from the half built house. Ronald had returned and found her missing. She paused for a moment then continued into the forest, hoping Ronald would choose another direction to try and find her.

Her name was yelled again from the house, causing her to walk as fast as possible through the drippy forest. Her dress ripped on a thorny bush, causing her to trip and fall into the squishy mud, losing her bandages for her hands in the process. The only thing keeping her warm was her growing anger at the situation. As soon as she found her wand, Ronald would feel her wrath.

Swiping as much mud off her dress as possible, Hermione resumed her trek through the forest in hopes of finding a home soon. She was certain they were still on the Weasley estate but didn't know if she was heading in the right direction for the house.

From what she could see of the tree moss in the gloom, she was heading south. The air smelled of wet earth and rain. It reminded her of the time Draco and her were caught in the squall on the estate and had to walk back to the house. A smile crept onto her lips as she thought of her husband, wishing for his comfort.

Her left hand felt warm despite the cold. She looked down at her numb hand to find her wedding ring was glowing a faint blue. The ring was glowing brighter though the din of the forest. She could feel Draco in the warmth of the ring and knew she was heading in the right direction. Hermione hoped she would find Draco before Ronald found her.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Two more chapters to go! Enjoy!**

Draco and Harry flew close to one another in the pouring rain with Draco's ring guiding them. The glow of Draco's ring was steadily increasing as they flew across the Weasley estate. They reached a small clearing in the surrounding forest and landed in the center of the tall grass.

"She must be around here," Draco said as Harry dismounted from his broom. The two began to call out for Hermione, walking to the edge of the trees. Draco followed his wedding ring, shining in the dim light. He stopped next to a large pine tree, the heat from his ring warming his body. In the darkness of the forest he thought he could see a faint blue glow approaching them.

"Hermione," he called into the forest. A moment later he heard a faint "Draco" return to him. Draco cast a set of light orbs into the forest before following the path of Hermione's voice. When they both could see each other properly, they broke into a sprint to reach the other.

The two leapt into each other's arms once they had gotten close. Draco knew he was crushing Hermione but he didn't care, as long as she was real and in his arms. After a few moments of relief, Draco broke his hold on his wife to check her over. He found her hands crusted with bloody wounds and mud but she was otherwise unharmed. Ripping off strips of his shirt, Draco wrapped her hands before escorting Hermione out of the forest into the clearing.

"We need to bring you home to see a healer," Draco said as they emerged into the clearing, his hand not leaving her back.

"I need to find my wand before that, Draco." Hermione said. "Ronald hid it somewhere."

"He will tell us where it is," Draco gritted his teeth. He planned to do much more than just talk to Ronald. Draco stopped for a moment and looked around the clearing. The rain had stopped but the sky was still darkening. "Where is Harry?"

Hermione's wide eyes looked up at her husband. "Harry is here?" She began to look around the clearing for her friend.

"He was helping me search for you. But I no longer see him."

"Harry is not the one you should worry about." Ronald appeared behind the couple at the edge of the forest. His eyes were blood shot with black circles surrounding them. Red hair plastered to his face from the rain. His clothes were disheveled and soaked. He looked nothing like the person she knew.

"Ronald, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, slowly backing away from him. Draco stepped in front of her, his wand pointed at Ronald.

"I am doing this for you, Hermione." Ronald stepped out from the trees towards them. "Why can you not see that? I have done all of this for you." His eyes turned towards Draco. "He cares nothing for you. Why can you not see that?"

"Please Ronald, we need to take you to a healer." Hermione was becoming desperate. She had no wand but she had to protect both Draco from Ronald and Ronald from himself.

"Ronald," Draco began. "Whatever your quarrel is with me has nothing to do with Hermione. Let her return to the house and we can settle this like gentlemen." Draco heard a snap of a twig from somewhere behind Ronald but kept his eyes fixed on his assailant. Ronald was silent for a moment contemplating his offer before finally shaking his head in disagreement.

"Once I kill you and break this spell you have cast on Hermione, I will take care of her at our home in the forest." The three had walked into the center of the clearing, Hermione slightly behind Draco.

"Before you die, you must suffer for what you have done. Sectumsempra!" Ronald yelled, blasting a stream of white magic towards Draco. Hermione yelled out as she knocked Draco to the ground, taking the blast of magic in the chest. Draco watched in horror as his wife fell unconscious to the ground. He managed to get his arms underneath her just before her body could hit the ground.

Ronald stared in shock at the scene before him. He had attacked the woman he loved. Anger raged through him, his fists shaking violently. It was all Draco's fault. If he had not come into their lives. He pointed his wand at Draco.

"Stupify!" Harry yelled from his hiding place in the trees. Ronald fell to ground in a heap. Harry rushed over and removed Ronald's wand before casting the incarcerous spell to tie up Ronald.

Draco was oblivious to what was happening around him. He didn't notice the wet grass soaking into his clothes or the sound of Harry rendering Ronald unconscious. He was solely focused on the fact his wife was unconscious and bleeding from small cuts all over her body.

"Hermione," his voice cracked as he said her name. "Wake up." He covered some of the small cuts on her arm with his shaking hand as he pulled her into his arms. She wasn't breathing. She needed to be breathing. She had to breath. He could feel his heart snapping in two as he looked at her lifeless body. His vision blurred as tears welled in his eyes. At some point Harry appeared in front of him, kneeling on the wet ground.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered. He put his hands on her remaining wounds on her arm. Draco began to openly cry over his wife. The one person he wanted more than anyone else in the world was gone. How could he live without her? The way she sighed when she finished a book. The light in her eyes when she smiled. How she curled into his body as she slept. All that was gone.

"Draco, look!" Harry had to shake his cousin to break his thoughts. Draco looked down at his wife and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Hermione was glowing a faint yellow, the light dancing across her skin. Through the glow he could see her wounds were closing until they disappeared. The glow slowly faded then vanished. The two men waited as silently as they could for a sign from her. After what seemed like years Hermione pulled in a deep breath and coughed twice before opening her eyes.

The cousins released a breath neither realized they were holding. Draco wrapped his arms completely around his wife. He cried quietly into her shoulder as she shushed him, rubbing circles across his back. Hermione pulled away from him to look into his gray orbs.

"I am here," she said, placing a hand on his cheek. "I love you, and I will always be with you." Draco gently placed his hand over hers and looked into her brown eyes.

"I love you as well. I do not know what I would do without you." Now Hermione was crying. She leaned forward and gently kissed her husband. Draco wanted to show her how much he loved her by deepening their kiss, but a part of him still remembered Harry was behind his wife. His demonstration could wait.

"I do not want to disturb your reunion," Harry began. "But it is getting dark and we must return to the house." Draco helped Hermione up before getting off the cold ground himself. They mounted Draco's broom while Harry mounted his own, levitating Ronald behind him. The four traveled through the air and landed in the garden of the Weasley manor by the time the sky turned dark.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: SMUT warning. Thank you again to everyone who has liked and/or commented. One more chapter to go. Enjoy!**

After returning to the Weasley manor and being healed by Mrs. Weasley for her injuries, Lord and Lady Weasley insisted everyone would get a proper meal and rest at the manor. The rest of the week, Draco, Hermione, Ginevra, Luna, and Harry had spent searching for the best wizarding asylum to help Ronald.

Draco at first was unwilling to help his family's attacker but Hermione quickly persuaded him to help. So the five, along with Neville who watched Ronald during the day at the manor, visited wizarding asylums across England to find the most appropriate one for Ronald. At the end of the week they had finally agreed to take him to St. Mungo's Wizard Asylum which shared the grounds with St. Mungo's hospital next door. Ginevra and Harry agreed to take Ronald to the asylum the next day. Draco and Hermione would stay behind as he made that transition.

Now that things were beginning to settle down, Hermione could focus on what had happened to her. Draco had told her of the strange glow that she somehow produced. He dismissed it as a product of their love that had saved her. Not that Hermione didn't believe him, but she wanted to be sure.

Hermione was spending all her time in the library, pouring over any book she could get her hands on. The days after Ronald had gone to the asylum, Hermione spent every waking moment in the library. All her meals were brought to the library at her request. She had even taken to sleeping in her old room as to not wake up Draco when she finally did return to bed.

Draco was leaving to attend to business in the mornings and did not return until dinner time. On the third night of her seclusion in the library, Draco stormed out of the dining room to find her. Opening the door to the library Draco was shocked at the sight before him.

The room looked as if a duel had been fought and lost in the room. Books littered the floor. Stacks sat on every surface in the room, including the chairs and couch. There was no sign of his wife in the room anywhere.

"What in the hell happened in here?" Draco asked out loud to himself. A bushy brown mass of hair popped up behind one of the stacks of books on top of the couch.

"What did you say?" she asked politely. She hadn't heard him enter the room or what specifically he had said. Draco looked at what he could see of his wife, her face was hidden behind the pile so he was only able to see the top of her bushy head.

"I said what the hell happened in here? There are books everywhere." He gestured around the room with his hands though she couldn't see.

"I guess it is a bit of a mess." She stepped out from behind the pile and looked around the room. She missed his eyes rolling in his head. A flick of her wand sent the misplaced books back to the shelves into the proper place. In a moment the room was back to the way it typically was. She smiled at her accomplishment and walked towards her husband.

"Is it dinner time? I am famished." She walked past him and down the hall, leaving a very confused husband behind.

He tried to get her to talk about what she was looking for. All she would tell him is that she might have found an answer but needed a few more days. He tried but couldn't get any more out of her. After dinner they retired to the bedrooms.

It was killing Draco that she would not return to his bed but he kept his mouth shut. She had been through a difficult ordeal and if she needed space to sort out everything then he would leave her be. That did not stop him from giving her the kiss he wanted to in the field when she came back to him at her door before saying good night.

Hermione walked into her room for the night and decided that after Draco left in the morning she would pay a visit to Lord Rookwood in the morning. There was something else she needed to research that also involved her.

At the end of September Hermione finally resolved to tell her husband. They had been sharing a bed for some time, but she couldn't muster up her courage to tell him. As September was ending she admonished herself and set a plan in motion.

Draco returned home at dinner time to find his wife greeting him at the door. He was slightly surprised since she was typically in the library until dinner but her kiss on his lips distracted him from that thought. She smiled and took his hand as they walked to the dining room.

"I had the cooks prepare your favorite dishes." Hermione said as she led Draco to the head of the table. He could smell roasted turkey, fresh bread, and chocolate coming from the kitchen. His stomach growled in anticipation.

As the first course of savory soup came to the table, Draco happily accepted his wife was doing something special for him. After the roast turkey with potatoes, fresh dinner rolls with sweet cream, and summer vegetables left the table, he began to worry. He went through the special dates he could remember in his head, thinking he forgot something. Her birthday was a few weeks ago. It wasn't their anniversary. Was it his birthday? No, that was still two months off.

He eyed his wife. She was smiling and eating with him, talking about something interesting she read in the library. She wasn't showing any signs of anger as she bit into the citrus ice. When the chocolate cake with powdered sugar came to the table he was starting to panic.

"Hermione," Draco began. "Have I forgotten something?" She gave him a quizzical look.

"How would I know if you forgot something?" She said as a smirk formed on her lips.

"I mean, is there a specific reason you have made all of my favorite dishes?"

"Can I not have done something special for my husband?"

"I did not say that. I am only asking if I have forgotten something important." She smiled at him and patted his hand.

"I only wanted to do something nice for my husband. We have been through quite a lot in the past few months. I thought it might be nice to enjoy a nice meal together." She returned to the cake in front of her. Draco smiled and resumed his eating as well. He was just agitated from all that has happened.

After dinner the two retired to the library for some reading. After a half an hour in the library, Hermione excused herself. Draco was wrapped up in his reading and didn't notice she had been gone for almost an hour before he received a flying piece of parchment that had entered the library and was poking at his book. He retrieved the note and read the request from his wife to join him in their room. He didn't need to be summoned twice.

Standing in front of their bedroom door, he hesitated a moment before deciding to knock on the door. He waited a moment before hearing Hermione tell him to enter. He opened the door and instantly became hard.

One hundred lit candles covered the room, sitting on every surface. The few that did not have a place floated near the ceiling. His loving wife was laying on the bed, dressed in silk green knickers and bodice. Her curly brown hair glowed in the candle light as it framed her face. She was laying out in the center of the bed, her arm propping up her head. Draco swallowed hard, trying to wet his mouth again as he walked into the room.

He shut the door behind him and walked slowly to the bed. Hermione sat up from her position and got off the bed, meeting him in the middle of the room. They wrapped their arms around one another and leaned in for a kiss. Draco was surprised how passionate she was being tonight. He quickly put his analytical thoughts away and allowed his wife to take control.

Hermione pulled away to take a breath, pushing her body into his. She could feel his hardened member through her bodice. She would help him with that in a moment. Draco leaned in again but she pulled back.

"You are wearing too many clothes for my liking." She smirked as she made quick work of his coat, vest, and tie. His shirt was removed before he could blink. She traced her fingers across his chest and torso, earning a soft moan from her husband. He tried to get his hands on her again but she stepped back towards the bed, pulling him along by his pants. She let his pants drop and removed his underpants before pushing him to sit on the bed. His member stood out distracting Hermione momentarily. She knelt down on the hardwood floor to remove his shoes, stockings, and his fallen pants and underpants. Draco sat on the bed completely naked, his member straining under her actions. When did his wife become such a vixen?

Hermione stayed on the floor, looking up at her husband. She had been planning this for a month but she was nervous. She had never done anything like this before. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at her husband before wrapping her hand around his cock. She smirked as she watched Draco's eyes grow twice their size. She gave a light squeeze and earned a low growl from her husband. She slowly began to stroke up and down as Draco's eyes closed.

Draco was in heaven. He must have died before he came home and this was his heaven. Her soft hand stroking up and down his cock was unbelievable. He felt her hand run down his shaft and caress his balls. A moment later, his eyes shot open and looked at his wife. Her curly hair was blocking his view but he could definitely feel what she was doing. His vixen of a wife had his cock in her mouth. He felt her tongue slid around the head and down the shaft. He involuntarily twitched in her hot mouth and she chuckled around him. Merlin, this woman will be the death of him.

She could tell he was getting close. His breathing had sped up and his hands had found their way into her hair. She continued her ministration, listening to her husband whimper and moan above her.

"Hermione, stop," Draco rasped. When she didn't pull away, he opened his eyes and stared into her chocolate orbs. The sight of his beautiful wife with his cock in her deliciously hot mouth staring up at him was too much. He began to come into her mouth. In the back of his mind he thought for sure she would pull away when he started to come but she hadn't. That realization made him come harder into her. When he came back from his high, he opened his eyes again in time to watch his wife swallow his seed. Despite being spent he was already back to half-mast by her action.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Draco asked, more aloud than to her. She smiled as she stood up. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I read about it in one of the books in the library," she answered. She watched his eyes travel up and down her body, his cock growing again despite his release.

Now it is you who is wearing too many clothes," Draco stood up and pulled his wife into a skin searing kiss. His hands began on her face but quickly traveled over the curves of her bodice and knickers down to her apex. He moaned as he ran his finger over her silk clothing.

"I see you enjoyed that as much as I did," he purred into her ear, making her shiver. She didn't want to admit out loud to him that she had become excited as her tongue slid over his cock, but the soaked knickers betrayed her excitement. His fingers ghosted over her skin, making quick work of her bodice and knickers. Her senses were consumed by him. His fingers and lips were everywhere on her, leaving fire in their wake.

Draco led Hermione to the bed, letting her slide towards her side of the bed as he moved to his. They shared a tender kiss before letting their need take over and become more aggressive. His hand pinched and toyed with one of her nipples as his lips trailed searing kisses from her lips down her jaw and to the other nipple. She arched into his ministration, moaning as he lightly bit her erect nipple. He stopped for a moment and returned to her lips briefly.

"I suppose I should return your generous favor," he smirked at her. Her eyes widened as she realized the meaning of his words.

"Draco, I did not do that so you would feel obligated."

"Would you rather I did not?" She bit her lip for a moment. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little curious how it felt. He took her moment of silence to continue playing with her breasts before kissing his way down her body. She froze for a moment when he reached her hips.

"Trust me," he said against her soft skin. She smiled and relaxed into the bed, allowing him to slip between her legs. Once he reached her apex, Draco paused for a moment, wondering how to proceed. He resolved to do what his fingers normally did in this circumstance. Spreading her legs with his hands, his tongue tentatively licked her slit. Hermione loudly moaned above him, encouraging his progress. Using his tongue as his fingers, he licked her clit while slipping a finger into her center.

Hermione was on the verge of seeing stars. His tongue was so soft and teasing against her body. She was silently grateful she had not stopped him. This was bliss. She let out another moan as a second finger was inserted into her. She was so close. She felt the pressure knotting in her stomach. With two more licks she fell over the edge, screaming his name in the process. He slowed his ministration as she came back to earth. She had to pull his head back away from her skin to get him to stop.

"Merlin, please stop." she breathed out. She didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling. He slowly crawled back up her body, kissing her skin on his return. When he reached her lips again, she pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He was back at full attention, positioned at her entrance.

"I need you," she breathed into his ear when he released her lips from their kiss. In one swift motion he entered her, both of them moaning at the contact. His pace started slow but quickly built. She matched his pace, both climbing their highs together. He felt her walls tightening around him. He grabbed her breast and began tweaking her nipple as he did before. It was enough for Hermione to fall over her cliff a second time, again screaming her husband's name. Three strokes into her high he followed, spilling into her. After their breathing had returned to a more normal pace, he pulled out of her and returned to his side of the bed.

"That was incredible, Mione." She moaned in agreement as they slipped under the covers. "Why did you do all of this?" He asked after a few moments of silence. He could tell she tensed next to him.

"What do you mean?" She tried to sound innocent. He scoffed at her tone.

"You know exactly what I mean. My favorite dinner, the candles, you and your very wicked mouth." He pulled her against him, her skin burning against his. "Why?" He searched her eyes before she turned away from his gaze and pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"This past month or so I have been very busy," she started. "Did you know I have been to see Lord Rookwood?"

"No, I was unaware," he said, pulling himself up to a sitting position as well. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"I read over your marriage contract. Do you know that women and inheriting money and properties from their fathers now? I was quite surprised to learn that. Often it is by the brothers' approval as he is in charge of his father's estate at the time of his passing. However, in some cases where a male child was not produced, the daughters can inherit the father's money and properties. Unfortunately whatever titles the father held does not travel to the daughters. They must marry to have a title." Draco listened to her ramblings, hoping she would come to her point soon. He was having difficulty following along with her.

"Mione, I have no idea as to what you are referring to."

"I was finding out the definition of 'heir' based upon your contract to see if a female child would meet the requirements in case this child is a girl." He was speechless as he processed her words. This child. This child. She had said 'this child.'

"Hermione?" he couldn't think of a good question to ask. He watched as her hand moved to her stomach. Looking up into her chocolate orbs he realized she was crying. She smiled and gave out a half laugh before nodding at him.

Draco pulled his wife against him, kissing her as deeply as he could. A child. Their child. His beautiful wife was pregnant. He pulled away from her quickly, a look of horror on his face.

"You knew you were pregnant, and we just did that?" His voice was raising as he spoke. How the hell could she have done that? She put the baby in danger. Merlin knows what he could have done to their child.

"I knew once you found out you would treat me as if I was made of glass. I wanted to give you one last night before you felt we could no longer be as husband and wife." He was having a difficult time arguing with her logic. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate what she had done, he only hoped they did not ruin their child in the process.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

"Almost two months. We conceived on the night of the party." Draco flashed back through the past months and all they had been through.

"Have you seen a doctor?" He was beyond worried that her incident with Ronald had caused some damage to either her or the child.

"Yes I have, and I am not experiencing any lasting effects from what happened with Ronald," she answered, reading his thoughts. "Actually, that is what prompted me to do so much research."

"I do not understand."

"When Ronald hit me with the sectumsempra spell, you told me I had been glowing afterwards and my wounds healed." He nodded in agreement so she continued. "There were not many cases, but I managed to find a few where a child had managed to heal its mother while still in the womb. Though those cases the mothers were in their last months of pregnancy. I never found a case where a baby healed their mother so early in a pregnancy."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we have a very strong and powerful child. He or she may have more magical ability than both of us."

"Malfoys have always been strong and powerful," he boasted. "That is not surprising." She laughed and shook her head at her husband.

"Are you happy?" She had been nervous for so long she almost didn't want to ask him that question.

"Of course, I am beyond thrilled. I did not anticipate this would happen so quickly, but I have wanted a child with you since we married. Even if we did not meet the requirements of the marriage contract, I would still want to be with you and have children with you. You are my world. I could not go on without you." He watched as tears welled in her eyes. He wasn't telling her this to make her cry, he was telling her the truth. He pulled her against him once again and they kissed.

"We are going to be busy in a short while." Hermione said as she embraced her husband.

"If this child is anything like me we will be in trouble." The couple laughed before extinguishing the candles with their wands and going to sleep.


	20. Epilogue

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has read this story. Your comments have been very helpful and encouraging. Enjoy the final chapter!**

-A little over three years later-

The party was in full swing by four in the afternoon. All of Draco and Hermione's friends were at Malfoy manor to celebrate Draco's 22nd birthday. Guests were enjoying the warm lounge as the November snow fell quietly outside. Harry and Luna had arrived with their one year old son James, who sported his father's same black messy hair. Blaise and Ginevra had just returned from their honeymoon in Paris. The newlyweds were discussing wedding preparations with Pansy and Theodore who were to be married in December. Narcissa sat in one of the lounge chairs, rocking her sleeping ten month old grandson Scorpius as he slept through the party noise. Draco sat opposite his mother, trying to entertain his two year old daughter Lyra.

Hermione smiled from the doorway, watching everyone she loved in their happiness. She hid two packages behind her back as she walked through the room and sat down next to her husband and daughter. She placed the leather bound ledger on the coffee table before placing a small silver box with a green ribbon on top of the ledger. The room quieted down as Draco looked at his wife.

"Mione, I specifically requested no presents." Draco admonished. "What is this?"

"Papa, pesent!" Lyra said as she pointed a chubby finger at the package.

"Yes dear, it is." Draco said to her, picking up the present. "Would you care to help me open it?" Lyra's gray eyes crinkled as a smile broke on her face, her brown curls bouncing as she shook her head. Draco chuckled as he helped his daughter pull the green ribbon off the present. Content to have something, Lyra left her father to continue opening the present while she played with the ribbon.

Draco lifted the silver lid to find a silver pocket watch nestled in green silk inside. The watch had a dragon with deep emerald eyes clutching a monogrammed M in its claws. Draco held it up for everyone to see.

"It is lovely," Draco said.

"Open it," Hermione urged. He could see the glint in her eyes and knew she was up to something. Opening the pocket watch he found a painted picture of Lyra and Scorpius smiling and wiggling around in their seats. At the bottom of the picture was an opened scroll with their names engraved.

"dat me," Lyra said as she pointed to the picture. The room chuckled politely at her words.

"Yes, my love that is you and your brother." Draco placed a kiss on Lyra's forehead before giving his wife a chaise kiss. He pulled away to find her still smiling mischievously.

"Open the back," she instructed her husband. Confused and intrigued, Draco flicked the latch and opened the back. He found an empty picture frame. At the bottom of the frame was another opened scroll that held the names 'Carina' and 'Corvus'. He was puzzled for a moment before realization set in. He looked back at his wife who was beginning to cry with joy.

"When we discussed names before Scorpius was born I remembered we both favored these two as well. I believe they will like them as well." She placed her hand on her stomach. Cheers erupted around the room as Draco kissed his wife again. Fresh drinks were poured and a toast was given to Draco and Hermione.

"What is in the leather satchel?" Draco asked Hermione once the noise had died down and guests were conversing again.

"Today is your twenty second birthday," Hermione began. "The satchel is from Lord Rookwood. I presume they are the documents for meeting the requirements of your marriage contract." She watched as Draco looked at the satchel and nodded at her words. "Are you not happy? You finally will receive your inheritance." Draco turned and looked his wife in the eyes.

"I have everything I will ever need right here. I have a beautiful and intelligent wife, beautiful children, my friends and family all around me. I could not want more." The couple smiled at one another before kissing once more, promising more with their actions.

"Happy birthday, Draco."


End file.
